The Return Of Slytherin
by Pure Black
Summary: Slytherin is back. Harry is kicked out from the Dursleys, the order isn't there to help him. What does Harry do? And what has Slytherin to do with it? I think it is worth your time... M for language. Dark humor
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

**

**THE RETURN OF SLYTHERIN**

_**-CHAPTER ONE-**_

**BETA: **Medusa

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any HP characters, they belong to JK Rowling.

**WARNING:** SLASH male, male. Slight AU, nothing much. OOC like all fan fiction and Swearing.

**NOTE:** My version of the Gothic themes isn't particularly like the "real" Gothic peoples views in the society today. It has nothing much to do with them or their culture. I know "real" gothic people, and since they don't take offence to this I hope no one else does either. This is seen from a humorous and pretentious point of view. Keep that in mind and give it a chance.

* * *

The crypt was dark and damp. It smelled of death and earth. The floor was dirty and the dust lay thick over the stone coffin in the middle of the airy room. The crypt surely hadn't been opened for centuries.

_This is perfect!_ Harry Potter, 15, thought as he looked around in the dull room. Luckily for him he had created some sort of a night vision made by supposed accidental magic, he wasn't really certain of that at this point. He sure had needed it because he had been locked into the cupboard ever since he returned to the Dursley's regards of the threats the order had told them at the station. Strange magical things always seemed to happen to him, but this time he wasn't complaining about it. He thought it was rather cool and it came in handy most of the times.

It _mus_t have been his raw magic that kicked in to help him survive when he was locked in. He could think of nothing else. This time around Vernon had actually had the guts to make sure his usual light bulb was smashed, so he was constantly surrounded by darkness. The small cracks in the door didn't give him much light at all. Petunia must have ordered Vernon to fill the cracks with something.

"Fat muggle pig," he murmured and frowned as he thought back about it. Cursing didn't help the matter, but at least it made him feel better. He loved to vent his feelings by cursing out loud.

After three weeks locked into the cupboard (occasionally let out to write assuring letters to the order or to use the loo) he was actually allowed to stay in the second bedroom again. He had still no idea as to what had brought the sudden change on and he sure as hell didn't ask the muggles about it. Just when things had looked better Aunt Marge had come and he couldn't help but to blurt out some critical stuff about his life situation so the Dursley's threw him out of their house and refused to take him back no matter what.

_The look on Aunt Marge's face when I told her 'I am a wizard' will forever be with me,_ he thought with glee and though it had been worth saying it in the long run. The Dusley's had never done anything for him, and he felt he was mature enough to manage on his own from now on.

After he had been thrown out he had mailed the order but he never got any letter in return. So he went to Mrs Figg's place but no one opened the door for him. Since, clearly, the order didn't want to have anything to do with him he decided, with a heavy mind, to find himself some place to live. It hadn't been easy to come up with ideas as to where he could possible live, when suddenly he remembered how he felt drawn to gothic people and dark places.

It might be extremely farfetched, but he got the splendid idea of living at graveyards and such. He had always loved Halloween, it didn't matter to him if his parents were killed in that time, and it could just as easily have been during Christmas or whatever.

He had finally found a cemetery to his liking. No one would look for him there, and it was for free. Since he didn't have any muggle money and didn't fancy selling himself on the street he thought this option was perfect. He had almost felt a magical pull towards the place he was standing in front of right now. He had been looking for a nice crypt and it finally looked like he had found 'the one'. He didn't truly believe in destiny, but if it really existed, this would be it.

The tricky part had been to get inside since they were all locked or the doors were stuck by age. That's when his wandless magic came to his rescue once again. He was very surprised over the fact that he could perform it. He had only read about it once, but his power was different from what he read about. He didn't have to say incantations, or even think them, he just pictured what he wanted and the rest was just happened. All through, if he said an incantation that worked just as well. He couldn't get_ everything_ to work, and it was quite hard at times, but he thought it was a fairly good start. Perhaps he could get better at wandless magic if he kept practicing.

So here he was, all alone, standing in a crypt that was now 'home sweet home'. It was a good place, the best he had seen so far. The place was intact and no one would ever imagine look for him there. People probably thought he was afraid of graveyards since his forth year. That was wrong. Maybe it was his Slytherin side that finally kicked in or maybe it was something else entirely, but he liked things bordering on the macabre. He didn't believe he had inherited his Slytherin genes from Voldemort like Dumbledore had claimed. It was his very own establishment. Dumbledore just said it had to do with Voldemort to scare him and control him, and look what it led to! Sirius was dead! He was his own person, and it was time for people to realize that.

Harry shook his head from all the wandering thoughts and began to clean the crypt with his wandless magic and while he was at it he made sure to set up some strong magical wards to hide his presence and make wizards, muggles and other creatures alike keep away from him and his home. By doing so he also 'vanished from the face of the earth' in other peoples eyes, which he sure goddamn well knew. He just didn't care if he upset anyone, making them think that their precious saviour was dead. He wouldn't do anything for them anymore, unless he got something out of it himself.

* * *

He was busy in his new 'home' and he cleaned out the worst mess such as insects, mud, dirt and everything else there could possible be after being left alone for such a long time. He began to set up some black candles around the room when the worst dirt was gone. He might as well go all the way when living in a grave, and black candles were the perfect pretentious thing. He had already brought the candles in a muggle store with some money he had found on the street just laying there. He couldn't believe the luck he had had so far, and he was determent not to let it turn on him. He didn't _need_ any lights but even through he could see in dark it wasn't the same as the light he preferred.

When the coffin standing in the middle of the crypt suddenly opened slightly with a terrible scraping sound it scared the shit out of him. But to his credit he didn't scream nor run. Instead he stood at the far end of the room and watched tensely as it moved more and was ready to defend himself if needed. It could be a ghost with a solid body or a vampire; he wasn't totally stupid like people thought. He did know how to read a book, but he rarely did while being seen by people. It was his Slytherin side again that acted. He liked the element of surprise, but he disliked being surprised himself so he had acted stupid from the very beginning when he first came to Hogwarts to make people underestimate him.

Everyone thought he had gotten out of Voldemort's clutches with sheer dumb luck all the times they had faced each other, which wasn't true even if he had said so himself. Come on, who has that kind of luck four times in a row? Surprisingly no one ever questioned that so he must have done a hell of a good job acting! Even if he had had 'help' he would have been fine without it and in the end it had always come down to him. He had been the one to figure out how to _use_ the help to get out alive.

Harry raised an eyebrow when he heard wildly cursing coming flying out from the coffin. This event was too bizarre even for him, to be in this kind of situation, so he laughed quietly. But now at least he knew it was a man he had to deal with. Since his eyesight had changed he didn't need his glasses, which was a huge relief for him since by now his round glasses were almost as famous as he was. He had also gone trough an impressive growth spurt, he was defiantly taller than the average guy now! He was certainly much more graceful than Ron; then again it didn't take much to beat Ron at that.

What more was that he had _fitting_ black clothes, a present from someone called Rem Loov. He had no idea of who the person was but it must have been someone magical because the present arrived with owls, two owls that he had never seen before. He had been very suspicious first, he thought they were hexed or something but he did a few tests and decided that they were harmless, and besides, they looked nice so he thought 'why the hell not'

* * *

After a while Harry grew tired of waiting for the person in the coffin with an apparent attitude problem to get out of there, so he cleared his throat and the curses stopped abruptly.

"Excuse me but are you going to get out of there anytime soon? I'd like to get you the hell out of here so I can finish my decorations," he said dryly. He was completely fearless. He was confident he could beat whoever or whatever it was in the coffin. Yet that didn't mean he thought himself invincible. He would not make the same mistake others did to him, underestimate people

"What? Who the hell are you? And it would be easier to get out of here if I wasn't _tied up_!" the voice spat. Harry snorted and crept nearer. But not too close yet, it could be a trick.

"Well hello? Take your time, I like it here so much, it's no problem... Help me sometime in this century thanks!" the voice said again but sarcastic this time.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up or I'll leave you in there for good," he snarled. He did not like being bossed around, and that voice coming from the coffin was extremely rude. Harry demanded respect, he was worth it and he would get it no matter what. He would no longer allow being stepped on like a door mat.

The voice made an ignorant huff but stayed quiet. Harry walked closer and peered down in the coffin. He was shocked to see a rough and slightly older version of himself lying in there. The other person seemed just as surprised. Harry blinked when the man spoke to him.

"Harry Potter. Well I certainly didn't expect to see you here. Although I _did _come back just to meet you."

"Who are you?" he asked coldly, something odd was going on here and he didn't like it. He didn't like missing out on things. This person obviously knew who he was, and he himself had no clue who the man was. He wouldn't take any chances. It could be the last thing he'd do.

"Tsk, tsk, manners, where the hell were you brought up? No, stupid question, I already know the answer."

"Your name," Harry cut him off in an even colder voice than before. The man was indeed tied up, he could see the ropes clearly. _They must be made of magic, or at least spelled to stay intact or else they would have crumbled to dust by now_, he thought. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out why this was happening. He had felt a magical pull towards this place, could some spell have been placed on him without him noticing? Did someone or something _want_ him to enter this crypt? Who was the man, and why was he in the coffin? _Or more importantly, why the fuck isn't he dead yet?_ he thought.

The man stopped with his feeble attempt to get rid of the ropes. "Set me free first," the man said cleverly and Harry snorted incredulously. _The hell I will!_ he thought. Harry smirked at the man as he said:

"No."

The man glared at him annoyed but Harry glared back and showed no sign of backing down. Finally the man appeared to give up. "Fine! I'm Salazar Slytherin. Happy now?" The man said sourly. He was acting childishly and Harry just continued to smirk at him. As odd as this seemed, he was also slightly amused by it.

"Oh my! You think I'll actually buy that?" he asked.

The man nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes. I took a potion right before I died, another version of _the draught of living death_, and a very, very strong and complex one at that. I'm sure you've heard I died young. I had a vision about you and Voldemort and I realised that my heir and you shouldn't be fighting each other for reasons I will get to later, so I came back here to set things straight between you. Seen as Voldemort has gotten my teachings terribly wrong I have to do something about it. I'm _not_ a muggle hater!" he said fiercely.

_Well that explains the looks_, Harry thought. Even the one and only Tom Riddle had looked similar to him before he had changed... He had also seen paintings of Slytherin and they looked the same. Still he couldn't figure out if this was a joke or something. Reluctantly he spoke.

"Alright, Let's say I accept this. That I believe you. What will you do?" he crossed his arms defiantly and looked down in the coffin. "Slytherin" almost looked insulted over the question.

"Isn't it obvious? Clear my name, set both you and Tom on the right track again, stop the war... an awful long and heavy process!" Slytherin said annoyed.

"You forgot to say 'impossible'" Harry said mockingly. Salazars's glare was more sever than Snape's worst but he wasn't intimidated.

"It's not _impossible_!" he said and spat out the word. "All you need is brains!" Salazar shouted and once again tried to wriggle out of the magical bounds that kept him in the coffin. Harry watched him with an expressionless face.

"And I suppose _you_ have got the brains?" he asked snidely.

"_Of course_!" Salazar said as if it was the stupidest thing ever to ask that.

"Well I think I know where I got my terrible temper from, and Voldemort too no doubt if what you say is true. Funny, I had always imagined you as Snape," he said.

Slyhterin snorted in distain. "Snape is an idiot!"

"You know Snape?" he asked surprised. How could Slyhterin know of Snape?

"I saw him in a vision, didn't I? A vision of mine seems like weeks to me even if it's only really a matter of a couple of minutes."

"So you know everyone in this time?" Harry asked curiously. Things just didn't seem to add up. He had visions too, coming from Voldemort but they took place at the normal time.

"Only the most important one's," Salazar admitted sourly.

Harry shook his head. "Fine then. Let's get you out of there no matter how much it amuses me to watch you squirm like a worm without actually getting anywhere," he said teasingly but without a smile. Instead he wore a smirk.

He bought what this person said only because it made sense to him and he had seen paintings of Salazar Slytherin and they really looked the same. He wasn't sure if he was making the stupidest mistake ever in history, but he decided to take a chance, be at risk, live dangerous and all that, wasn't that what muggles used to joke about? Besides, this couldn't be a joke because no one knew he'd be here.

Harry waved his hand and the magical ropes disappeared. Salazar sat up and stretched. Thankfully there were no popping sounds. Harry hated those. Harry watched the man intensely as Salazar ignored him and dusted of his black robe. Salazar must have charmed the robes not to fall apart by age. He was surprised the man could move at all after all this time, but perhaps it had something to do with the potion he had drank. It might have stimulated the body during all these years. That made him think, why had the man woken up at this exact time, how could he have known? The answer came to him immediately, he didn't even have to ask. Slyhterin must have viewed the date of their meeting in his vision, if such a things could actually occur.

"How come you had those powerful bindings on you? I mean, those who buried you must have thought you were dead for obvious reasons. What did they expect? That suddenly a leg or arm would brake loose from your body to come back to haunt them like the hand in the Adam's family?" he asked amused.

"No, no! Not far off, through. They knew I was good at dark arts, still are mind you, and they weren't too sure that I wouldn't come back and therefore this precaution," Salazar explained with a superior look when he obviously thought back at the stupid people that buried him.

"You're lucky I was here. You wouldn't have gotten out by yourself," Harry saw it fit to point out. Salazar didn't respond to that. He probably didn't want to admit that there were times when even he needed some help. But Harry didn't care whether he got an admittance or not, what matters were that he knew the truth himself.

Salazar looked around.

"So this is where they stuffed me. I expected them to do at least a bit better. I know they weren't overly found of me but this is ridiculous! I was a great wizard, I deserve better!" Salazar said offended. Harry shrugged as the man threw a fit. _At least the man has no problem of thinking to low of himself_, he thought with humor. Then he charmed the coffin to stand up against the wall in the right corner as he tired to ignore Slytherins whining about his burial.

"At least it was stone they put me in. I don't even want to imagine what it would be like to wake up in a rotting tree box," Salazar continued. Harry couldn't help but crack a smile. Slytherin was the perfect entertainer; he suited his tastes for dark and ironic humor.

"Yes, you're right, and this stone coffin goes well with my decorations."

Salazar looked at him funny.

"Yeah, what about that? You go on and on about your bloody decorations. What are you? A grave decorator?" Slytherin asked him.

"_No_!" Harry said and glared.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Salazar said with true curiosity.

"This is my new _home_," he said heatedly and looked at him as to dare him to say something mean about it. Salazar stared at him.

"What, you didn't know that already?" Harry said mockingly when Salazar just looked at him.

"Yes I _did _know, but I never thought this was the one." Slytherin looked around him again with a frown.

"Surprise, surprise, this is it," he said humorlessly. "I wonder how people will take it when they hear about your rise from the dead. Besides, don't you know how things will turn out? Can you tell me about the future?" Harry asked and changed the subject. He had to admit he was curious and would try to get every bit of information he could out of the man.

"I was only shown information about people's _history_ and I am also aware of my task a hand but I do not know how to accomplish it or what will happen in the future," Salazar told him. "And _no one _is to know of my return yet," Salazar added darkly.

Harry sighed and began to transfigure small rocks into furniture. His magic was so advanced that the transfigured stuff wouldn't change back on their own accord after a while. The two of them soon stood in a clean and practical crypt but he had still managed to maintain the spookiness and the style of the place. Slytherin hadn't lifted a finger to help him. He had simply sat down in a chair and watched him do all the hard work.

"Impressive," said Salazar appraisingly.

"You like it?" Harry asked with a grin. He was very pleased himself. He _really_ digged the black silk bed. It was a real masterpiece with a dark silver headboard in a gothic pattern.

"Of course I do. You've inherited your style from me. Tom, the poor fuck, does actually have sense of style but he can't establish it on his own no matter what."

"So he can appreciate it but not make it." Harry summoned in his own version.

"Indeed," said Salazar.

Harry threw himself down on the bed. He might seem relaxed but he wasn't. He didn't trust Slytherin yet.

"So where will I be crashing?" Salazar asked and looked around expectantly.

"You? Crashing in here? I don't bloody well think so!" Harry said aghast and sat up quickly. For all he knew Slytherin might kill him in his sleep.

Slytherin crossed his arms and looked at him defiantly. "Why? I was here first you know."

"And he just wouldn't listen!" Harry exclaimed out in the room with his arms up in the air. "You don't get it do you? I do not know you and therefore you will be sleeping elsewhere. I don't give a damn where!" Harry said to him and in his eyes there were a fire burning. Salazar's eyes matched his. He whirled around dramatically.

"You don't trust me," he stated.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"What did you expect?" he cried.

He didn't like it when Salazar suddenly turned around and was closing in on him.

"We're _family_," Salazar said and emphasized the word.

"**That** hasn't been a problem for people to betray, kill and backstab throughout the ages," Harry snapped. Salazar shook his head.

"That's the thing with Slytherins through. We've always stayed together as a family. Ever wondered about Hogwarts? Why every Slytherin is supporting each other like they do? They never sell each other out."

"Oh but they do!" Harry protested. "They spy on each other and blackmail each other for the sake of Voldemort!"

Slytherin's whole body language spoke of a heated argument when he agreed. "Yes! And what did I tell you? There has risen a conflict between the Slytherins that root in my heir Voldemort. You're in it too but you didn't cause it. That's why I'm here."

"To sort it all out?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Salazar said. Harry could tell by the look in his eyes that he was dead serious. He also understood what Salazar wanted _him _to do, but he refused to do that. He decided it was time to end this little get together.

"Oh well, I wish you good luck, you have a hell of a job in front of you and now I really gotta go," he said quickly and ran to the door. The door was locked.

"Not so fast my friend. First we need to discuss _your_ part."

Harry groaned. Here he had hoped for a nice, lonely, peaceful summer and look what happened!

_Why does faith insist on fucking me over all the time?_ he thought sourly as he was forced to sit down once again and wait for Slytherin to tell him what he was supposed to do.

* * *


	2. Crash

**

* * *

**

**THE RETURN OF SLYTHERIN**

**_-CHAPTER TWO-_**

**BETA:** I need one, desperately

**NOTE:** Well, nothing much really.

**INFORMATION**: www. livejournal. com /users /draycious

* * *

He turned around with an resigned sight and went over to the bed. "What do I have to do?" he asked slowly as he sank down on the bed again when it was painfully obvious Slytherin wouldn't let him out of this mess anytime soon. Salazar sat down on the other side of the bed and Harry turned around so they could face each other. 

"Help me," Slytherin said simply. Harry nodded.

"I figured that much," he said. "What I want to know is _what_ I have to help you with, and how to do it." Those two were the main questions, and it was extremely important he would have everything explained to him, before he gave his word to help Slytherin. Harry knew words could be broken, but you didn't break your word with Slytherin, because there would be consequences. Of that he was sure.

Salazar shrugged almost carelessly. From what Harry had gathered so far the man seemed awfully careless and almost foolishly so from time to time. "I'm not entirely sure of all the details. I've got a rough sketch of things I need to work on and get done. The first step in my plan is to get me safely into Hogwart's, enrolled as a student without raising any suspicions. Oh, and you need to be resorted into Slytherin. It's where you rightfully belong." Harry shook his head slowly. He didn't like this idea. It was too obvious, neither did he see any reasons for him changing house. It was just a house after all, he had gotten along fine in Gryffindor. He told Slytherin that.

"You'll raise more suspicions than necessarily if you'll be seen together with me right after I've all of a sudden decided to join the house that's been my enemy since my very fist day in Hogwarts six years ago."

Slytherin gave him a tiny little smile.

"I never said we'd be together from the beginning. I mean, what's wrong with two students in a new house befriending each other? It would be very natural. There's nothing wrong with that."

Harry gave up, he could see the reason in that.

"Alright, but I warn you, they'll guard me like hawks. At least they used to do that," he said with a frown on his face. He looked at Salazar and hurt could be seen in his green eyes, even if he tried to hide it. He had never been good at hiding his emotions. His eyes gave him away each time. "They've ignored me all summer," he said in a voice which was meant to be indifferent but came out as sad instead. Slytherin was by his side in a flash and sneaked an arm around his shoulder for comfort. Salazar leaned in on his side and spoke in a low voice, as if he were telling a secret.

"I know they hurt you, but they're not like us. They lie to each other and let people down. They've let _you_ down more than once. Slytherins' ain't like that," Salazar said smoothly. Harry sighed and leaned into Salazar tiredly. He didn't care anymore about anything that happened. Perhaps he shouldn't let Salazar into his life and trust the man this easily, but he was too tired to fight a game he didn't even understand. At least he was sure Slytherin wasn't here to murder him, if Slytherin would have been, he would have been dead by now.

After a few moments of soaking in Salazars embrace he drew back and asked a question he really wanted an answer to, an honest answer this time.

"You said I'm a Slytherin. Explain why I am one. I thought I was the heir of Gryffindor or something?" He asked. Salazar snorted loudly at that thought. The dark haired man shook his head and drew up a leg underneath him as he too backed off and out of Harry's personal space.

"You're the very opposite of a Gryffindor," Salazar told him and Harry was surprised over the bitterness in the voice. He knew there was something more to the story between Slytherin and Gryffindor than the History books told.

"What happened between the two of you?"

Salazar gave him a glare for asking the question, but answered non the less.

"It didn't have anything to do with Hogwarts, the fight between us. All the history books are wrong," he said disdainfully. He began playing with a dark strand of his hair as he told his version of the beginning of the feud between the two founders. "Gryffindor turned out to be a backstabber. I was a fool to trust him, in retrospect I can't believe I actually did at one point, I even regarded him as my best friend. You see, I had a girlfriend back then. Her name was Caz. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said dreamily. Then his expression turned icy and Harry watched and listened with fascination. "_Gryffindor_, I found out, was telling lies about me to her because he wanted her for himself. Yet I forgave him for that. I thought it was just some kind of mistake he had done in the heat of the moment. But one day Caz came to me and she was in hysterics. She told me that Gryffindor had raped her. For that I never forgave him," he said with hard eyes. Harry could understand him. He would probably have done something extremely evil and painful to Gryffindor if he were Salazar.

"You see, Gryffindor wasn't the saint the books have made him out to be. Everything he did, I mean those kind of things you just don't talk about, he did in silence. I, however, have never hid any deed of mine." Harry nodded in understanding. Gryffindor sounded like a fucking coward to him.

"What happened to Caz?" Harry asked curiously and hoped that Salazar wouldn't blow up on him for asking about it. It seemed to be a very touchy subject to him, even after all these years. He supposed one could never quite forget what had been done, since it was such a deep betrayal.

"Fortunately no child was created by Gryffindor and I married her. First we got a boy. We named him Mervolo. Second we got another boy named Tervolo. And then she died," said Salazar quietly. Harry was quiet for a moment, trying to come up with something to say. He didn't, so he simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind and hoped it wouldn't sound too bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. From which of your son's do I descend from?" he asked.

"Mervolo," Salazar answered immediately, happy to get something else to think about.

"I thought that it would be Tom since his second name is Mervolo," he stated. Salazar laughed lightly. His eyes lit up a bit thinking about it.

"So it may seem," he said and it seemed to Harry that Salazar knew something he didn't. But he didn't dare ask.

"Aren't there any more heirs of you other than me and Tom?"

"No," Salazar said and shook his head for extra reassurance. "My Slytherins have only ever given birth or given life to one heir in each generation. One single child for every family so to say. So it's a straight line from Mervolo down to you."

"So Voldemort's mother was a Slytherin then? I know for sure that his father was a muggle. But which one of my parents were one of us?" He asked and didn't even think about that he spoke about himself as a Slytherin. If Salazar noticed he didn't comment on it. Salazar drew up a bit and it seemed to Harry like he was preparing himself to explain something to him.

"Your mother," he said simply.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Nah, she came from a muggle family. I should know, I grew up with her sister!" he said and shuddered at the memories coming forth as he mentioned it

"Did she?" Slytherin asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well... yes," he said uncertainly because of the way Salazar had asked.

Slytherin's eyes became darker and he looked very upset. "Your history have been kept from you. I think I will have to hex that Dumbledore until he can barely breath anymore, or preferable into the seventh hell," Salazar growled. Harry grabbed Slytherins arm.

"What do you mean with that? What's been kept from me?" he almost shouted because he was so excited to find out more about his parents. Salazar gave him a look before he spoke.

"Your mother's mother, died during childbirth birth. Lily's father were already dead due to a potion accident, he were one of the Snape's." Harry pulled a face.

"As in _Snape_, Snape?" he asked.

"Yes, as in Severus's Snape's family. Severus's uncle was in fact your grandfather," Slytherin told him.

"_Ewww!" _Harry said and stuck out his tongue as if that helped to express what he was feeling. Salazar studied his tongue in dismay before he began to chuckle.

"You do know that every pureblooded family is somehow related to each other, don't you?" Slytherin asked him. Harry nodded. He did indeed know but he had never viewed himself as part of the pure bloods. Slytherin continued. "Anyway, Dumbledore placed Lily in a muggle family just like he did with you."

"The Evans," Harry nodded.

"Exactly. But Lily was, unlike you, never told the truth about her family before she died. She never knew she was adopted. Petunia wasn't even born at the time so she didn't knew either, she is still ignorant of the fact."

"Who else knows?" Harry asked angrily on both his and his mother's behalves. Everyone deserves to know where they come from. He regarded family as the most imporant thing in the world. Salazar looked at him with compassion as if he knew what he was feeling, perhaps, in a way he did. Slytherin too had lost his family while still young.

"Only Dumbledore," he said.

"I knew it! " Harry exclaimed. "I will fucking kill him… but I'll be damned if I think more about it right now, it's only making me angry and then I can't think clearly..." he rambled. Then he took a deep breath and focused. "If Snape's uncle is my mother's father... wasn't Snape and my mother cousins?"

"Uh... I think you're right. Why?" Slytherin asked him suspiciously as if he was up to something.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just want to know my relations to the git. I'm glad he is pretty far out on the tree, so to speak. Now, where does my father come from?" he asked curiously. Perhaps he had been lied to about his father as well? Everything was possible.

"He's a real, pure Potter. It's an old family but the family isn't as special as us Slytherins." Perhaps Slytherin was entirely objective about the matter, but Harry couldunderstand that the Slytherins were more powerful than the Potters.

"Okay, so now when that's cleared out, let's move on to more important business," he said and Slytherin seemed amused by his choice of words but Harry ignored that. "Who will you enrol as?" he asked and trailed a finger down Salazar's arm.

"Brr! You're making chills run down my spine!" Salazar complained and Harry grinned. But he stopped his wandering finger.

"Hm, well, I think I'll call myself Sal Randle."

What?

"Uh, sure," Harry said in a dubious voice. The name didn't make much sense to him at all, but then again he had found out by now that the names in the wizarding world was odd at it's best. The silence between them stretched.

"Let's get things started!" Salazar suddenly said and jumped up and clapped his hands. Harry nodded gratefully.

"Sure. I think I need something to do before I get restless," he confessed.

"You'll get something to do alright," Slytherin told him, with some sadism over and undertones in his voice. "I got plenty of work for you to do but first thing first; we need to train you. You need to learn the dark arts." Harry almost fainted at hearing that.

"Dark Arts? Are you insane? Everyone will think I'm the next Dark Lord!" he yelled. He had never been particularly interested in the Dark Arts since he had seen what damage they could do, and he also knew that the dark magic affected the wizard who cast them as well. Voldemort was the perfect example of dark magic gone bad.

Slyhterin rolled his eyes and began to pace back and forth in generous steps. "Oh please! Who'd notice? You're not supposed to show off!"

Harry looked at him affronted at the accusation. He had never been one to show off!

"I didn't intend to! But my secrets always seem slip out somehow!" he snapped.

"Control your temper," Slytherin told him shortly, making it seem like an order, and perhaps it was. "I'm sure you'll like the Dark Arts once you relax, you've been told so much lies about the art you don't even know what they stand for," Salazar said calmly. Harry gave up at that, he had to admit he had been lied to about pretty much everything so far, so he supposed it was quite possible that he had been lied to about this as well.

* * *

Harry didn't have much of a say in the training matter. Salazar instructed him and he had to follow and obey. At first he had been very tense and not so little unwilling to learn but as time passed by he learned that the Dark Arts wasn't evil in itself. It only became evil if you used it as such. He learned to do the unforgivables but Salazar told him strictly to use it _only_ in a pressed situation. After all, there were other ways to kill a person. He had learned about the alternative ways as well, seen as the unforgivables were easy to track back to the caster. He had thought that most wizards killed each other by Avada Kedavra, had he had never spent much time thinking of other options to go around it. However, he learned how to slip potions unnoticed down in drinks, how to make objects move so one would trip down the stairs and possible break the neck, the things he learned went on and on and each new way was more sneaky than the other.

The Dark Arts were very magically draining for beginners so Harry was very thankful that he had spent very much time to make his bed comfortable, he had to spend many nights in there while his body was trying to regain it's strengths. His body was often sore and ached all over, since he had been training material arts as well.

As things turned out it was impossible to throw out the other man from his new living quarters. Salazar was convinced that he _had_ to sleep in the same crypt as him. Harry found out that it was impossible to go up against Slytherin and get rid of him if his mind was set on something so he reluctantly let him stay. Since they had to transfigure another bed inside the crypt there wasn't much space left, but they managed.

Harry was most excited about learning the lesser known Shadow Arts. If he learned it, he would be able to move with shadows, and it would be soundless and not like apparation. He had almost had a heart attack when Salazar snuck up on him the first time with the help of shadow arts.

He also wondered if Snape had learnt the Shadow Arts; seen as the man always snuck up on people with no sound _and_ the man always kept himself in the shadows. Or it was as simple as Snape being a vampire. Either way, he was determined to find out once he got back to Hogwarts. Harry was also very surprised about how little time it took for him to learn the new Arts. In school he couldn't even concentrate enough to read a book. He had vented his thoughts over this phenomena to Salazar and the man explained that it lay in the family. The Slytherins had never been much for books (that's when he told Salazar about his mother and the man said "Oh well, she's part Snape you know") and they were much better on practical work. While Slytherins were very clever, their passion for books was almost non existent. Yet it had never been hard for Slytherins to be talented in Dark Arts, Shadow Arts, Elemental Arts or Defence of any kind because those were mostly practical things, and that's what Slytherins were good at.

* * *

Only one week had passed since the first day the two of them had met, but for Harry it seemed like a life time ago. He had begun to relax in Salazar's company, but the man hadn't changed one bit. He was still mad as a hatter, and went his own ways. The man seemed to take family very seriously, which Harry liked and agreed with. Family issues had always been close to his heart, since he had never really had any family on his own. Despite it being a few centuries between the two of them, they still had a lot in common and Salazar felt more like family to him than the Weasley's would ever do.

The training was mostly good, give or take a few things. The thing he despised most about Salazar's training in general was that he had to run _every_ morning! He had never been much of a runner; he did well on short distances, not mile long runs which never seemed to end. Salazar's mocking voice was usually heard ahead of him during those runs, and that damnable annoying voice always teased him for being slow which in turn inspired him to improve and increase his speed. He had always been able to push himself further when he was angry or annoyed. At first he had only been pissed off by Slyhterins efforts, until he realised what Salazar tried to accomplish. Salazar _wanted _to make him angry so he would run faster and do his best. Very slytherin of him indeed.

Yet he was steadily getting better at it since his condition improved, he could even say he was in a good shape now.

* * *

"I _so_ wish I could tell Snape that I'm your heir. I'd _love_ to see his face! He's the one that always goes on and on about how very _Gryffindor_ I am you know," he said over a plate of tomatoes back at his crypt.

"You know you can't do that," said Salazar while fingering on a greasy spot on his bright yellow T-shirt. The T-Shirt was horrible to watch, but Salazar insisted to keep it on. Harry found that he had really grown some kind of hate against the color yellow during the past week.

"I know," Harry said slightly depressed over missing out on such an opportunity.

"Oh sheer up you bloody lemon! At least you can see his face when you get sorted into my house!" Salazar burst out. Harry smiled and didn't bother about Salazar's chose of words. Salazar would probably be the one and only who'd ever get away with calling him names and such. It was a part of Salazar's personality and charm, and it would never go away.

Harry nodded. "That's right! Not quite the same but it will do." Salazar agreed and began to fork in some tomatoes as well.

"You know, I kinda miss my castle with all the fancy dinners with meat and wine," Salazar said off handily. Harry rolled his eyes. Salazar always called Hogwarts 'his castle.' It seemed to him that everything Slytherin had ever touched was thereby his. In some ways Slytherin was sounding an awful lot like a Malfoy. He possessed that same drawling, spoilt voice, and even the arrogance was the same.

Harry threw down his fork and gave Slytherina dirty look. "So? What do you want me to do about it?" he drawled, annoyed by the man. Salazar looked up with surprise and green eyes met green.

"What? What's with the attitude?" he asked and gave him a once over.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I't's just that I'm really tired," he explained and it was true. He tended to get a bit grouchy when he was tired.

"You're tired _now_? It's only lunchtime and we need to get to the muggle shopping centre..." he trailed off. "Or London," he added thoughfully. "I need to get some new clothes and frankly so do you; the Hogwart's stuff can wait. We've got several weeks left to shop for that," he stated.

Harry also knew that Salazar wanted to keep away from the wizarding world as much as possible until he had managed the things they had been training. He agreed with that, he could see the reasons behind staying away until he was ready. "Sure but I don't have any money," Harry confessed.

"That's not a problem." Salazar said in that careless way off his, and it made Harry suspicious.

"Are we going to steal?" Harry asked in dismay. He wouldn't put it past him. Salazar didn't seem to bothered about "little details" as he liked to call it. The man wasn't big on ceremony either. He was a blunt and straight to the point kind-of-guy. Salazar pulled a face.

"_God no_! How simple!" he said and made it sound like a death sin. "I've got a credit card." Harry stared openly and tried to prevent his mouth from falling open, since that would be disgusting, with tomato and all in it.

"What?!" he gasped. "How did you get that? If I'm not mistaking you've been with me all the time and before you were kinda dead?" he said. If he ever figured out how Salazar managed to get by in life, he would like to get the Nobel price.

"I went out one night," Salazar said in an avoiding voice and Harry knew not to ask. He probably wouldn't want to know anyway.

"Okay," he said slowly. He could accept that Slytherin had the required money, but there was still other issues left to be discussed. "Don't you think it's quite risky to get out in the open?" he asked timidly.

"That's a risk we'll have to take. It's easy to transfigure stones to vegetables and eat them but I know by experience that rocks doesn't make meat taste very good," Salazar said and glared at their transfigured tomatoes. It had been Harry's biggest concern that the transfigured vegetables would get back to their original state; stones, once they had been swallowed. He had learned that transfigured stuff rarely lasted like that, they always went back to their original shape after a various amount of time. The stronger wizard the longer the spell held. That's why some wizards were poor and lived as such. When he has first entered the wizarding world he had assumed wizards could do whatever they wanted with their magic, and live like kings if one wished. Now he knew that wasn't the case. When Salazar had transfigured the stones to food he had first refused to eat, since he had the transfiguration rule in mind, but when Salazar had eaten some and nothing had happened he had tentatively eaten as well. He trusted Salazar not to do anything which would harm them. Salazar may be positively careless from time to time, but he never put them in potentially dangerous situations. He supposed Salazar was an extremely skilled wizard in transfiguration, and strong as well or else the whole food issue wouldn't have worked.

"Okay, whatever you say your Slytheriness."

They sank into a silence again and Harry began to think about what Slytherin had told him about what he had to do. He shuddered. He really didn't want to go through this but he had no choice. At least he got the training. That was the good part, but the other...

"What are you thinking about?" Salazar's voice startled him.

"Just what I have to do,"´he said morosely.

"That's it? And here I thought you were thinking about the end of the world judging from the look on your face." Salazar's _eyes_ were smirking at him damn it!

"It is!" Salazar raised his eyebrows in scary resemblance to Snape. "Well to me, it is," he whined.

"Don't be such a cry-baby! It could have been much worse!" Salazar said and rolled his eyes.

"It could," he admitted slowly.

"Let's not talk about it if it makes you feel better."

Harry nodded with conviction. "Yeah, let's not. I meant to ask you earlier but I forgot so I will ask it now instead. What if the order catch me?"

Salazar began to clear off the table with magic.

"Then we'll have to make sure they don't see you in the first place," said Salazar warningly.

"It's not that easy!" Harry argued heatedly. He still had some temper issues. Salazar answered with equal heat.

"It fucking well is! If you see any of them you run away. How hard could it be? If you absolutely need to, you'll have to apparate. Don't ever let them close to your person," he said. "Besides, you're quite a good runner by now. I can't possible picture anyone of the order being able to catch up with you and even less keep running for a long time."

"There's a possibility that Snape or Lupin can. Snape because he's a spy and Lupin because he's got a werewolves strength," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Even so you'll have to do your best even if it's unlikely that you'll ever meet them," Salazar said and effectively killed the conversation.

* * *

After their salad Salazar and Harry apparated to the central London. Harry was thankful for his T-shirt and shorts. It was a very hot summer day and it was even worse in the city. Above all he would have liked to take a cold shower, or go swim in a lake but Salazar wouldn't let him take the day off. He said he didn't want to be mean but Harry didn't quite believe him. Salazar had a mean streak in him which would probably never go away. 

"Now that we're here I thought we could buy a car," Salazar said enthusiastically as he looked around him in the street. He seemed unaffected by the heat which made Harry almost faint. Harry's mouth dropped and he stared at Salazar stupidly after hearing about the car.

"Close your mouth. It's not entirely becoming," Salazar said nonchalantly.

"How much money do you _have_?" he breathed.

"Enough," Salazar replied shortly and called on a cab. Harry drew his fingers through his long hair nervously and climbed inside the black taxi after Salazar. He wondered if Slyhterin actually did have all the money required for a car, or if it was just Salazar who thought a car was cheep. If he did, against all odds, have the money, then Harry couldn't even begin to imagine where Salazar had gotten it from.

"Why do we need a car? In London it's actually easier to get around by the underground trains or by taxi," Harry told him. Slytherin nodded to him.

"Yes, I am aware of that but I thought we might need one later on, if we ever need to leave Surrey in a hurrey." Harry nodded. Yes, since they didn't stay in London much he figured they might be in a need of a car later on, if they wanted to pass on as muggles.

"Do you think anyone will recognise me?" he whispered so the driver wouldn't hear him. The AC was on, and Harry thought it was a bliss. Salazar studied him critically.

"I don't think you've realised how much you've changed over the summer. Your hair makes a huge different in your appearance. It's much longer now. I bet you can put it up in a ponytail if you try, and there is that matter of glasses."

"I don't have any!" Harry said confused by that statement.

"Exactly," Salazar nodded. "And you're taller, not as scrawny, nice built, strong body, no puppy fat... your face is matured... but if you look real close you're still you."

"If you don't mind me saying it sir, you look like a model," the driver cut in since Slytherin hadn't bothered keeping his voice down. Harry looked up surprised. He hadn't expected to ever hear that, he thought he would always be the ugly kid other kids picked on that lived down the street.

"Do I?" He hadn't looked himself in a mirror for a very long time so he wouldn't know. He had never liked mirrors much, he thought they made people unsatisfied with themselves. He'd rather live without mirrors and let people accept their faults instead of trying to change themsleves. Besides, he didn't expect a change in his looks. He could_ feel_ his hair was longer, but did that little detail really change him much?

"Yes sir, and so do you," the driver said and looked at Salazar in the rear mirror. "Say, are you brothers?" By now Harry understood that he had really grown up. If he looked like Salazar, whom he had secretly admired and thought of as an adult fantasy model of himself he must have changed _a lot_!

"Or perhaps twins? I said brothers because you look a year older or so..." the driver continued to babble to Salazar. _Take a couple of hounded years older, _Harry thought.

"How old do you think I am?" Salazar asked curiously. He hadn't seen himself in a mirror either and he really wanted to know what the general opinion about him was. Of course, so far he had only asked one person, the driver, but that could change.

"About 25, your company maybe 23, possible 25. Am I right?" Harry was shaken. As were Salazar in secret.

"No. I'm younger but yes, we're brothers," Salazar replied coldly and the driver didn't say anything else. He seemed to sence that Slytherin wasn't the talkative type of guy. Harry could see that Salazar was troubled over something but he decided to wait to ask. He didn't want to get in the way of Salazar's spitfire.

* * *

He did ask an hour later when they were seated in a mostly empty café, drinking ice cold drinks... Salazar's answer both surprised and worried him. 

"I just realised that I'm too old to enrol as a student. I need to brew an age altering potion."

"What about me?" he asked. Did he need to take a potion too?

Slytherin seemed to think about it for a while before he responded. "You're you," he decided. "They know who you are no matter how much older you look, and they will accept it. With me however, they'd question my age and why I think I'll be able to attend to Hogwarts. Besides, you don't really look like 23, only 18. The driver got it wrong." Salazar sounded so sure of himself, that Harry found himself agreeing.

"All right. I get it." But he didn't think it was something to worry so much about. A potion was a simple feat for Salazar. He remembered a lesson last week they had had in potions.

He hadn't been allowed to brew anything, which had pissed him off. Instead he had to do something as boring as learning how the herbs reacted together and what they were good for. He had complained of course. His exact words had been 'This isn't potion! It's fucking Herbology!' Salazar had replied 'You've got to learn how to crawl if you'd like to walk'.

It hadn't made sense back then; it had only made him angrier if anything but he understood now.

You need to learn the basics before you can do the rest. It won't do any good to rush headfirst into things like a Gryffindor. But he was impatient _damn it_! The funny thing about Salazar through, was that he too was an impatient person but not when he teached or worked with things. That was odd.

"We'll buy our clothes first and then we go buy ourselves a car. After that we can get our meat. Understand that this is a quick shopping tour," Salazar told him warningly as they finished up at the café and walked over to a clothes store quickly.

"Yeah sure. I understand," he said. Then he remembered what he had forgot to ask about the car earlier on. "You know, about the car... Why do we _truly_ need one?" a few girls he walked past looked at him funny but he didn't care. He didn't trust the "just in case" senario Slyhterin had called upon earlier. He knew there must me some other, hidden reason for getting a car and he wanted to know what it was about!

"There are always reasons for having a car nearby," Salazar said mysteriously and opened the door to the clothes store. Harry was seething about that Slyhterin _once again _had avoided the question but there wasn't much he could do about it, was there?

Harry entered with Salazar close behind him. He supposed Salazar saw some hidden reason for buying a car. He just had to figure it out on his own. Salazar walked right down to the section with dark clothes such as dark blue, green, brown, grey and black.

Harry was grateful, he didn't want to be a new Dumbledore, or worse, having to deal with another one!

He had to admit that he wanted to cause Dumbledore pain that have never been discovered before. He also wanted to kill Dumbledore. The old man had ruined so many lives with his stupid meddling. It had to stop.

But sooner or later even Dumbledore had to kick the bucket even if he, Harry, himself couldn't make him do so. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, it wasn't worth it.

He hadn't spoken aloud about his thought but he knew that Slytherin knew somehow about his feelings regarding the old headmaster. It seemed to run in the family. **All** Slytherins disliked Dumbledore in one way or another.

"Here, try these on," Salazar told him and loaded up a whole wardrobe in his arms. Harry sighed resignedly and went to the changing room. He had a lot of frustrating clothes to try on, and the sooner he was done with it the better.

* * *

On their way to buying the car Harry had to carry all the bags they had bought in the clothes store. He didn't complain even if his arms hurt. He had bought loads of summer clothes but also autumn clothes to wear underneath his robes at Hogwarts. They were alternative clothes, and some bordering to Gothic, but they had bought so called "normal" clothes as well.

* * *

The car seller had a classic sickeningly false smile plastered on his face. Harry made a face behind the man's back and Salazar had to look away so he wouldn't laugh. Harry had thought those kind of people only existed in the movies. Apparently he had been mistaking.

"My name is Jake O'man, it's a pleasure to meet you!" the man said and shook their hands. Once Jake turned his back to them both Slytherin and Harry wiped their hands on their jeans. The man had a terrible hand sweat.

"Indeed," Salazar said to Jake and they continued moving towards the cars. He had adopted his superior rich and snobby attitude and look again. Harry was amazed by the way Salazar made Jake almost lick his shoes. While he didn't necessarily like that attitude on Salazar, he had to admit it served its purpose.

"Show me your finest cars," Salazar said in a demanding voice and Harry licked lips nervously. Salazar couldn't possible know how expensive cars were nowdays. There hadn't even been any cars during the time he lived! He tried to send signals to Salazar but he was deliberatly ignored. _Well, he can always say he doesn't want the car if it comes to that_, he thought.

Of course Jake took them to all the sport cars such as corvette, Ferrari, Ford and BMW.

Salazar inspected the cars as if he actually knew what he was doing. He had Harry impressed and he certainly had Jake fooled. When Salazar asked if he could take a little tour with one of the cars Harry had to bite his lip to not ask what the hell he was playing at. But Jake had no objections since he thought he had a great deal on it's way to be settled. Salazar jumped into the driver's seat and Harry had to sit down next do him reluctantly. He didn't like this, to put it mildly.

Salazar had a cheerful look upon his face when he started the car and drove away. Harry was ashen faced and he sat tensely with his hands tightly holding on to the edge of his seat. Salazar accelerated in speed and Harry began to scream. Salazar glanced at him.

"Calm down! What's your problem? Did something crawl up your ass?" It was a typical thing Salazar said when he was offended about something. Salazar took his eyes off the rode to glare at him and Harry opened his eyes wide when he saw what was in front of them.

"Watch that car!" Harry screamed in panic and pointed at the car in front of them which suddenly braked violently. Salazar stomped on the brakes and Harry flew forward forcefully, only the seatbelt kept him from flying out the car. They barely managed to stop before they hit the other car in front of them.

"Oh great, A traffic jam!" said Salazar sarcastically. He didn't seem a bit faced that they had almost crashed.

"Thank heavens," Harry murmured and relaxed now when they weren't rolling anymore.

"What_ is_ your problem?" Salazar asked him sourly while drumming his hands on the wheel.

Harry gave him an outraged look. "My _problem_ is that you've got no driver licence! How the _fuck_ you can drive this thing is beyond me!" he snapped angrily.

"My Lord! That's it?" Salazar asked him. "I learned how to drive in my vision, so save your breath until you truly needs it!" Harry glared at Salazar's yellow T-shirt.

"You could have told me so!" he snarled.

"I never knew you were such a chicken, if I did, I would have told you!" Salazar said angrily but amusement shone through those green eyes of his.

"Well fine! Harry said in absence for other words. "But you can't afford this car. Didn't you see the price?"

Slytherin nodded."Of course I did. I want this car, money isn't a problem." Harry lay his head down in his hands and groaned.

"I won't ask how you can afford it," he said finally and looked up and out over the enormous traffic jam which seemed to never end. Apparently there had been some kind of accident.

"Good."

They had no one behind them yet. Suddenly Salazar's eyes widened when he looked into the rear mirror. In the next second they both flew towards the windscreen with a terrible force and their car slammed into the car in front of them, which created a chain reaction. Only their seatbelts stopped them yet again from flying through the windscreen but it didn't stop them from hitting their heads terrible hard.

Pain, that was all he felt. His head felt like it was split in two pieces. _What happened? Where was he?_ He looked to the side and saw Salazar slumped forward. _Why?_

So much pain.

He could faintly hear screams and people before he blacked out.

* * *

AN: I looked it up in a book, the name Mervolo, because I've noticed that many spell the name Marvolo with a, apparently Marvolo _is_ the correct spelling, so please ignore the e. 


	3. Waking

**

* * *

THE RETURN OF SLYTHERIN **

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

**BETA:** None at the moment.

**INFO:** www. live journal /users /draycious

* * *

Harry groaned weakly. He began to wake up for the fifth time since the incident with the cars. He had tried before but he had never quite made it out of the black void he was currently in. There was no voices cheering him on or begging him to come back to life, so he never had the motivation to regain consciousness. There was nothing out there in real life, waiting for him. He was all alone. 

His head was throbbing angrily as a reminder of what he had been through. His whole body was sore and he felt like shit. He was unable to put his feelings into words. Finaly, after what seemed like forever, he managed to crack an eye open. It took him a while to get used to the light in the room, but after a few moments he managed to open the other eye as well.

His vision was blurry to begin with but it slowly corrected itself so he could see. He lay completely still; trying to figure out what was going on and where he was. He could hear some soft beeping sound to his left so he moved his head slightly to the side to uncover the source of the sound. But even the slight movement caused him pain. Yet he had manage to turn enough to see what it was that was making that annoying sound. It was some kind of machine. Apparently it kept tabs on his heartbeats. He vaguely remembered seeing one of those in a muggle movie a couple of years ago at the Dursley's when he had managed to peak at the TV from the doorway.

He didn't know for how long he had laid there when a nurse walked into his room. Apparently he wasn't sharing the room with anyone else.

"I can see you're awake Mr Randle. I must say that we've been quite worried about you," the nurse said quietly as she began to read of the instruments connected with him. His mind were stuck on one words she said.

"Randle?" he rasped out. The nurse gave him some water to drink, not enough to quench his thirst, but enough to put some moister in his mouth. She helped him to hold his head while he drank a few mouthfuls.

"Thanks," he said still hoarsely but his voice was slightly better than before. It didn't hurt to talk quite as much either.

"Do you have problems remembering?" she asked. He tried to think. It proved to be harder than he had first thought. Things just floated around aimlessly in his head and his current, rather recent memories were mixed with his past and it made a big mess out of everything. His memories didn't quite connect with each other, as they should either. It was scary.

"I… I don't know," he confessed. He felt confused and just wanted to go back to sleep again. At least that way he didn't have to worry about a thing. In retrospect he rather liked the black veil that he had been in before he woke up. The quiet and rather boring looking nurse spoke to him again.

"Do you know what happened that brought you here?" she asked as she began to fuss around with something that looked like an IV.

"Where exactly _is_ here?" he said slightly confused over this apparent hospital. It couldn't be a magical one, it looked pretty much muggle in his eyes…

"You're at St Thoma's Hospital dear." He sighed tiredly. That didn't mean a thing to gim. he just knew it was in London somewhere. His brain just didn't seem to co-operate. Could the Dursley's have done something to him? He was Harry Potter right? Or were these memories about magic just dreams? Dreams that he had had while he had been unconscious? But they seemed real enough…

"What's my name?" he asked the quiet nurse. She might be about 40. She was quite plumb and had brown half-long hair. She wasn't attractive but she seemed friendly. The nurse looked at him with pity.

"Your name is Tervolo Randle," she said and pushed a bottom to call on a doctor.

"So it was just dreams," he murmured heavily. He would have liked some of his dreams to be real. The ones filled with magic and happy laughs, he would have wanted those to be true.

"Pardon me?" the nurse said.

"Nothing Ma'am. Where's my parents?" he asked. Now she got that look again and he wondered whether he had parents or not. Perhaps he was an orphan just like he had been when he dreamed about being Harry Potter. Because the Dursley's couldn't exist, could they? They were just another part of his dreams, weren't they? He began to panic. Everything was screwed up. The nurse seemed to sense his increasing panic because she hurriedly began to explain things to him.

"Your father is in the room next to you. He hasn't wakened yet. You two were in a car crash. Your mother died when you were a baby."

"My mother?" he repeated and gripped the white sheets with a death grip. He began to break out in a rather unpleasant cold sweat. He wasn't thinking rationally, or at all even, and somewhere deep back in his mind he knew that. But he just couldn't help himself. The nurse took his hands. She tried to look him in the eyes.

"Focus on me Tervolo. Breath with me," she said in a strong voice. He tried to concentrate on her voice and face in front of him. Slowly he began to relax.

"What was her name ?" he asked once he had calmed enough to ask.

"Lily Evans." _Lily, my dreams but… Have I mixed dreams with reality? What the hell is going on here? _he thought distractedly.

"My dad?" he asked.

The nurse nodded and sat down in a chair next to his bed. He hadn't seen it before but then again he had never really looked around yet.

"His name is Sal Randle."

It seemed familiar but yet wrong in some way. What was this?

Finally the doctor arrived and began to check him in all kinds of ways. He talked with the nurse about things he didn't understand. He didn't like this doctor. He was cold and he did everything with a clear absence of feelings. He was young too. He was probably making up half of what he was saying just to sound impressing.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked but Harry could tell he didn't care. He hadn't caught the doctors name nor did he care to ask for it. He found this man rather repulsing. People like that shouldn't work in hospitals at all. Perhaps it was their way of coping, but if so they weren't fir for the job, so either way they shouldn't be there.

"How do you think?" he snarled. It seemed to be the right way to act in this situation when everything was new… dangerous. It also seemed familiar but not in the way of _him_ doing it… it was more like… he was used to see _someone else _be rude.

The nurse seemed a little shocked about his sudden attitude. He had been nice to her after all, so she mustn't have expected this wry attitude.

"I think you're feeling very ill right now but I need you to elaborate," the doctor said firmly.

Harry glared.

"It's not like you can do anything about it! Even I look older than you do!" he said and pointed at a mirror in the room in which he could see himself.

"That's a mystery Tervolo, because in our papers it says you're sixteen. Isn't that correct?" He didn't like the look that the doctor gave him and the nurse excused her self and almost ran out of the room.

"That's no concern of yours," Harry said coldly. He didn't like where this conversation were leading to or what the doctor was implying. He stared into the cold steel blue eyes of the doctor defiantly. He would not yield in this matter. He would tell that man nothing. He could feel it in his gut that this man he ought to keep an eye on, so he wouldn't cause any troubles.

"Not for me but maybe for the PD." (AN: police department)

Harry snorted.

"They won't find anything else accept for realizing everything is in order and they'll take you for a fool," he said and sounded a lot surer of himself than he really was. What was wrong with this doctor? He had thought doctors were nice and caring, this doctor was anything but!

He couldn't remember anything. How was he to know if the papers were false or not, just like the doctor was implying? Why did he have more memories of magic and the Dursley's than of his 'normal' life for starters? He couldn't even bring himself to remember his dad, which was strange in it self. Was he someone living under a false identity?

After a while the doctor gave up trying to make him confess something. -Whatever that would be. Harry was like a brick wall.

I need to find out if I can do magic, he thought. _But not yet, I need to rest. And if magic does in fact exist, I can do a memory restore potion or spell_. The nurse came and interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't mind Dr Hanson. He's been under a lot of pressure this week and he isn't usually like that," the nurse said, obviously making excuses for a man she herself didn't have any warmer feelings for. Harry bit his tongue so he wouldn't say exactly what he thought about that.

"When you're well enough you can go and visit your father. I'm sure he'll wake up soon so don't worry about that," she continued while she gave him a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

Somehow he could tell she lied.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked immediately. She seemed a bit thrown off guard that he had seen through her lie, and it took her a while to regain her bearings.

"Nothing," she said and faked a cheery tone. "He probably hit his head a little harder than recommended," she said lightly.

"How come? What caused the crash?"

"You were in a traffic jam. Somehow a car didn't see that you had stopped and drove straight into you and your car was slammed into the car in front of you thanks to the force from the car behind you. It caused a chain reaction with a total of 10 cars. The car behind you vaulted over your car but never hit you. But since you were the first car hit, the impact was forceful and when you slammed into the car in front of you, you also hit your heads."

"So there is a chance that he won't remember either?" he said slowly and didn't bother to specify 'he'. She knew who he meant anyway.

"I don't think it's likely he wouldn't. He'll remember, you'll see."_Yeah right, _he thought and glared dully at his soup. It looked disgusting and the smell wasn't much better. _Hospital food,_ he thought and remembered all the horror stories he had heard about it. But he couldn't figure out where he had heard it from.

"Say, when do I get out of this bed?" he a was already getting tired of it, and he hadn't even been awake for an hour yet. 

"You have a concussion so you'll have to rest your head and stay as still as possible this week." He groaned. This felt somewhat familiar to him, perhaps he had been in a hospital before?

"Now, now! It's only for your own good! And eat that soup. I'll be right back!" she said as sternly as she could muster.

* * *

As she left he looked around for a place to pour the soup. He wasn't feeling hungry and there was no way in hell he'd eat that greenish yuck! But the room was clean from hiding places. He sighed and glanced down at the tray. There was a small piece of bread and a glass of milk. He hadn't noticed that earlier. He had been too preoccupied with being disgusted over the offending looking soup. So he had at least something to eat, he supposed he should try to get it down to restore some energy.

* * *

The following week was a daily repeat of the day before and it drove him crazy. The nurse would come to him and do some check ups while talking some nonsense. Three times a day the doctor would come to run some tests on him and in between he still tried to figure out what was going on and figure out the difference between reality and what was not. So far he had come up with three possibilities.

1) The whole magic Harry Potter thing was entirely true.

2) He had only dreamt about magic. He was Tervolo Randle and he had forgotten about his life.

3) He's unconscious at this very moment and dreaming about two different realities while he hasn't woke up in the 3:rd.

Anyone would go crazy over not knowing. He tried not to dwell on it too much but it was easier said than done. It seemed impossible not to think about it. Finally, after a couple of days he was announced well enough to go visit his father.

So here he was, sitting in a chair, looking at a pale man in a bed that could just as well be his brother. He had 'his' nurse with him.

"I don't remember him," he declared but he showed no feelings what so ever. All he felt was confusion. He was also a bit disappointed. Somehow, during all these long hours in his room, he had thought everything would come back to him once he saw his father. But now nothing had happened, he still couldn't remember a thing.

"Don't worry too much about it. It will come to you eventually," she said and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look at her. He just nodded and his eyes never left the man lying in the bed.

"How is he possible my father? He doesn't look very old," he said sceptically.

The nurse hesitated before answering. "He is just looking as young as you look old." First now he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't believe her.

"Explain," he demanded.

"You're 16 but look like 20. He is 36 but looks like 20."

"Indeed," Harry responded and looked back at the man once again.

"Do you wish to have some time alone with him?" she asked him kindly.

"Yes please," he said and have her the puppy eyes. She nodded and left. _Here's my chance_, he thought.

He closed his eyes and began to chant quietly. An odd sensation filled him and he was most certain that his effort would pay off. He finished his chant. When he opened his eyes he saw a million of bright colours that hurt his eyes and his head was once again being split in two. Yet again he could feel himself sinking down in the familiar blackness but he didn't mind beacuse _it had worked!_

* * *

"I can not understand what happened. According to the tests he should be just fine." 

Harry heard someone talk but it sounded like it was from very far away.

"I only left him a couple of minutes," another voice said. This one sounded unhappy.

"It wasn't your fault."

He could hear them clearer now.

"I think he's coming around now," a third voice said.

"Come on now Tervolo. Fight the sleepiness!" The voices began to encourage him and it helped. Soon he was blinking rapidly towards the lights while looking around. He was back in his room.

"Can you hear us Tervolo?"

_Tervolo? Yeah right! I'm Harry_! he thought. He remembered now. But he decided to act like he still didn't. Salazar must have gotten some false papers for them or something even if father-son relationship didn't add up to what they had planned. But god knows what was going on in Salazar's mind from time to time.

"Tervolo?" his nurse asked. He nodded to acknowledge them. There were several people in his room. Several of which he did not know.

"How do you feel?" Dr Hanson asked him.

"How do you think?" he snarled.

It was just like the last time Dr Hanson had asked him. Dr Hanson actually cracked a smile.

"He's alright," he said to his colleagues.

His colleges looked at him like he must be crazy and Dr Hanson went back to his usual arrogant self. Harry wanted to blast the shit out of him but managed to restrain his wild magic.

"Do you remember what happened?" another doctor asked that clearly didn't like Dr Hanson if his expression and body language was to go by.

"And you are?" he asked coldly.

"I'm Dr Cloy, nice to meet you Tervolo."

This doctor seemed much more mature in his ways, his age helped to further add to that feeling. He might be around 40 with a few grey hairs in his brownish hair.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"He doesn't like strangers very much, does he?" Dr Hanson said with a laugh and the others looked at him in disapproval. Hanson didn't seem to notice through, or perhaps he was just ignoring it.

"Don't mind him," Dr Cloy said with a slightly raised voice.

"Um, what are you going to do now?" Harry asked.

"We need to scan you, just to make sure of a couple of things. Nothing dangerous I assure you. You'll be back to your old self in a couple of days."

"I'm looking _so_ forward to it," he murmured but no one heard him.

* * *

He went on with his 'Don't remember a thing' act and no one seemed to notice that he bluffed almost everything he said and did. _I should get an Oscar for this. Pity I can't tell anyone_, he thought when he sat by his 'fathers' bed.

The last couple of days he hadn't seen Dr Hanson. Instead Dr Cloy had taken over all his check ups. He didn't know why and when he asked he never got an direct answer. It was like talking to Dumbledore and he didn't like that fact.

He wished that Salazar would wake up soon but all the man did was lying immobile, cold and pale in the hospital bed. The room was void of any colours. It was just plain white, just like cream. For someone gothic like Harry that wasn't exactly the dream environment.

He wasn't admitted the 'privilege' to check out of the hospital even if he assured them that he was fine and his recent test results appeared to agree with him. Despite those facts no one of the doctors would let him go and they said that he should have been fine the last time he collapsed and this time they didn't take any risks. They had decided to keep him for observation for only god knows how long. They also had the argument that he needed someone to look after him since he couldn't remember. So in one way his act came back and bit him in his ass.

Harry almost fell out of his chair when Salazar groaned. He was so used to the silence. He wasn't too sure that he had even heard a sound, perhaps he was just imagining it. He looked at the man closely._Wasn't he breathing a little faster than he usually did? Didn't he have a little more colours in his face? Nonsense! The man had always been white as a sheet, he thought._ He sat on the edge of his chair and observed Salazar for a several minutes but nothing happened. He shook his head in wonder.

"I must have hit my head harder than I first thought," he said out loud in the silent little room.

"No, you've always been that stupid!" a voice said.

Harry jumped out of his chair with a small cry of surprise. He looked at Salazar but the man was still unmoving. He looked around the room wildly but saw nothing unusual.

"Sal, if this is your idea of fun…" he said threateningly while trying to calm down and stop acting like a first year Hufflepuff. He tiptoed the way over to the bed and poked Salazar in the stomach carefully before he put on slightly more pressure. But Salazar didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Right," he said in a sober voice and put a hand down in his back pocket of his washed jeans and drew a hand through his hair absently.

"Aww, aren't we an idiot today?" the same voice said mockingly.

It _sounded _like Salazar but it couldn't be since the man was annoyingly quiet.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" he said annoyed.

"I'm right in front of you," the voice declared.

Harry narrowed his eyes. There was nothing in front of him accept for Salazar. He put a hand in front of him hesitantly.

"I can't see you," he hissed "You're invincible!" he said accusingly and tried to figure out if the voice were any threat to him and Salazar. Furthermore he knew a spell that could reveal any sort of invincibility but if he performed it the light thereof would alert other people at the hospital and he didn't fancy explaining his way out of _that_! So he decided to wait and see what happened.

"Don't be stupid! You can see me. Or maybe you're just to dumb to see me for what I really am," the voice taunted him childishly.

"Why you little!" he hissed out through clenched teeth. He began to search the room with his hands in front of him just like Snape used to do every time he was sensed in the corridor. At one time he thought he heard the door open but he dismissed it.

"You just wait until I lay my hands on you," he murmured out in the room.

He was in the corner when the voice shouted to him.

"Hey watch out!"

But he had already felt the presence of it. He spun around and his head collided with something heavy and his world went dark, but not before he had caught a glimpse of the attacker.

Blond hair, icy eyes

Lucius Malfoy.

* * *


	4. Back in action

**

* * *

**

**Author note**: _I'm looking for a **BETA READER.** Anyone who is interested please send an email or go via MSN. _

**THE RETURN OF SLYTHERIN**

**_-CHAPTER FOUR-_**

_**BETA:** Needed... _

* * *

He opened his eyes warily. Even if he couldn't see clearly yet he could make out that he was in a dark room somewhere. In other words he wasn't at the hospital any longer. He didn't know if he should be relived; but as it must have been Lucius Malfoy who brought him here the future didn't look to bright for him and he supposed what he should be feeling would be the oposite from relived.. 

**SALAZAR'S POV **_(If you can handle it...)_

_Alright, so this wasn't one of my most brilliant jokes, I admit it, Okay?_ he thought as Malfoy took Harry away. Yes, he was awake in all but the body. He could hear what was being said around him and he could sense people by their spirit, in a wizards case, their magic but he couldn't even move a finger.

He had gained this unusual but very useful trait, _seeing people's magic_, when he went through a dark ritual a couple of centuries ago, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was Harry. He had to go after Malfoy and take Harry back before all his plans were ruined. He knew that he had to kill Voldemort if Voldemort killed Harry. They both had to stay alive to keep the balance between good and evil, no matter how cliché it sounded. Since Voldemort and Harry were both the very keys to the ballance, he didn't want to ruin that by killing those two said keys. He would try his outmost to keep anyone from dying. In other words: for his own part he'd like to keep them both alive and healthy.

He could speak to people by mind force but it took a lot of magical energy to do so and because of that not many people had managed it through the ages and therefore the art was now forgotten since way back in time. Althrough, the mind speech wasn't forgotten, but it wasn't the same as_ mind **force**._

Malfoy, that fuck up one-of-a-kind-blonde was a huge problem. The Malfoys had always meant trouble for far as long as the family had existed. He couldn't understand how Malfoy had found out their whereabouts so easily. Another mystery were why Malfoy had come alone? He hadn't sensed someone else and death eaters always went at least two and two, that was common knowledge. It didn't make any sense. This was all very good reasons to worry, but he felt most troubled at the second one. Why had Malfoy found them, when he in truth shouldn't even had the slightest idea of this whole fiasco?

Salazar was determent to find out, and rescue Harry so he used all his energy to awake his body. It was easier said than done. It was a slow process and time was something he didn't have to much of. When he awoke his nerves he also begun to feel the pain he had been too numb to feel before. His doctors had noticed him beginning to wake up and they began to drop in more often, not because they had to, but because they were curious of his condition.

* * *

Two long days later after Harry's 'kidnap' Salazar woke up fully. The first thing he asked for was painkillers. His head was killing him. Now he understood what Harry had been bitching about during his visits while the boy thought he couldn't hear him. Back then he hadn't had the energy to use his mind force to talk to Harry. 

Two doctors and one nurse entered his room. One of them spoke.

"How are you feeling?" a doctor asked him.

"How do you think?" he snarled and the other two chuckled.

"He's just like his son," the other doctor said to the other. The other doctor nodded knowingly. Slytherin instinctively didn't like the first doctor who had spoken. If there was something he trusted it was his fine instincts, so he decided to keep the man short. The doctor seemedvery young and arrogant.

"My name is Dr Hanson," the first doctor said.

Slazar gave him a glare and was secretly pleased that the man looked away quickly. "I could say it's a pleasure meeting you but that would be a lie," he responded dryly. The doctor glared at him but before he could speak the other doctor interfered. Now, this doctor was a whole other side of the coin. He liked this doctor. He had a calming effect.

"My name is Dr Cloy. I've had the pleasure taking care of your son after Dr Hanson took some time off," he said kindly. Slyhterin sensed that there was some undertones in what Dr Hanson said, and he suspected it was critic against Dr Hanson which, naturally, only made him like this doctor more.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" the nurse asked.

"Uh, I think he went home," Slytherin responded.

"How would you know? You were unconscious," Dr Hanson said suspiciously.

"Well I woke up," he said defiantly and looked at the doctor, daring him to question him.

"He wasn't supposed to go," the nurse said concerned.

He shrugged. "He'll be alright," Salazar drawled. Dr Cloy smiled.

"You two seem to be very independent," he said.

"We are," Slytherin confirmed but his thought were elsewhere. If he could just sneak out…

"Do you have problems remembering?" Dr Cloy asked him.

"Huh? No, no problems at all," he responded.

The doctor adoped a serious face. "Your son had. I thought we'd take you on a quick update of your son's condition if you're up to it?" the doctor asked.

"Sure," he said. The doctors began to talk and tell him things he already knew. He wasn't interested in what they had to say. If he only had a cauldron and a couple of ingredients he'd brew a potion that would get rid of all his pain and injuries in no time. But he couldn't very well ask for it without risking being sent to the loony-house.

* * *

Another day passed and by now he could stand up without any help. He demanded to be signed out even if the doctors protested and advised him strongly against it. Yert they couldn't do anything to hold him there. He knew the law. So he checked out and began to search for Harry. It seemed to be an impossible job. He could be anywhere in the world right now. Trust Lucius to have land and houses in all kinds of countries. Salazar was determined to find him no matter what and when Slytherin had his mind set on something the world better watch out. 

"Hey you!" he shouted and grabbed a young man with a striking platinum blond hair which had a familiar arrogant grace in Diagon Alley. The man spun around quickly and made Slytherin loose his grip. Before he knew it the man had a wand pressed against his throat. He stared into silver-grey eyes. The man's eyes widened.

"Potter?" he asked asked astonished. Salazar decided to get the upper hand once again now when Draco Malfoy was shocked to the core. He decided to dismiss all the similarities he had with Potter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied. "The name's Randle. Now listen carefully because I will only say this once, I need to find your father. It's important. Do you know where he is?" he asked in a low drawl and pressed his own wand against Malfoy's heart without making anyone passing by see it. He had already snatched Malfoy's own wand and held it steadily in his hand. Draco Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously. Only slits of grey could be seen.

"Who the fuck are you? My father," he spat "Is in Azkaban. Everyone knows that." Slytherin narrowed his own eyes. The Malfoy heir spoke, what he thought, was the truth. Salazar understood the teen truly had no idea about what was going on, which only made him more suspicious. What was Lucius really up to? Draco didn't know shit so he roughtly let him go. Draco took a step back and glared. Salazar didn't care because he was deep in through, and not so little irritated at this new revelation.

In the meanwhile Draco had gained his bearings again and decided to play the tough guy. "Who do you work for?" he snarled.

Slyhterin looked at him icely. "None of your business, and forget you've ever seen me, you got that?" he said in a dangerous voice and Malfoy paled a little but tried to stand his ground. His shaking hands gave him away, big time.

"Why should I? You don't mean shit to me," he said.

"No but _Potter_ does," he said evilly. It was at times like this when he loved his skill of reading body language. "I could see it in your eyes when you though I was him. You love Potter in your own kind of way but you hide it behind a mask of indifference and coldness. I can see through that," Slytherin said coldly. Draco paled and his mask slipped. He was looking horrified at the prospect of someone discovering his little secret. If Slyhterin hand't know it before, Draco's face certainly conformed his Suspicions.

It was true, Draco Malfoy truly did feel _something_ for Potter. Perhaps Slyhterin had cheated a bit, he hand't only found that out from body language, but he had also read the young Slyhterins mind. Mind reading was another art he had learned. Many thought it was a way to read exactly what a person thought but it wasn't. There was no way anyone could read exact words from what someone thought. Mind reading is about grasping certain feelings. That's what he had done with Malfoy.

Malfoy probably didn't even know it himself that he loved Potter, he was probably denying it, but sooner or later he'd know, Slytherin reasoned. He could see no harm in a Malfoy loving Harry, it could even come in handy one day. Therefore he would see through his fingers, even if he could end the little cruch right here and now.

"What will you do to him?" the Malfoy asked quietly but his eyes burned with anger. No one liked giving out blackmail material, and certainly not a Malfoy.

"Nothing if you shut your mouth, do we have an agreement?" Slyhterin asked smartly. Draco nodded. His teeth were clenched hard together, and when they shook hands he gripped Slyhterins hand tightly, as if he wanted to squeeze the life out of it, which was probably true. Slytherin pretended he hadn't felt a thing as he let go of the hand.

"Good. Have a good day," said Slytherin and disappeared into Kockturn Alley.

_Okay, so young Malfoy was an blind track, but there's plenty of sources left to deal with_, he thought as he walked among the shadows further down the alley.

* * *

"I do not fear you," Harry hissed out with his green eyes blazing at the man. "Nor will I ever," he whispered dangerously. He was chained up against a cold stone wall. His whole body ached. He was cold and bloody. Old sweat was sticky on his skin, and he felt weak but he wouldn't give up. He had been through worse. He was currently in some kind of dungeon, he didn't know where they were located.

Lucius face chilled when he heard that.

"You will learn to show me respect Potter! And once you've done that I'll bring you to the Dark Lord."

"You can try," Harry said daringly.

"I will do whatever it takes," Malfoy responded and his eyes were as cold as ever. Harry didn't doubt that threat, but decided to continue with the baiting and defiance.

"You have no idea about the expense of that," he spat. "You will never break me but you can try! You'll be the one going down so hit me with your best shoot!" he said darkly.

In pure rage the blonde man pointed his wand at Harry and uttered the forbidden word; Crucio.

* * *


	5. The King Of Darkness

**The Return Of Slytherin **

**_Chapter 5_**- _The King Of Darkness_

Salazar looked around the shabby pub he had entered in Knockturn Alley. Only a few minutes had passed since his meeting with young Draco Malfoy. No one took any notice of him in the club, everyone was to busy with their own business. Or it might have had something to do with that he blended in perfectly. In Knockturn Alley it wasn't anything strange with hiding your face in a cloak but if he had shown up like that in say, Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade he would have caused quite a stir. The secret with making yourself invicible was to act like you wanted nothing else than being seen, no matter how odd it might seem it was quite true. Because nothing is as boring as seeing a person who tires with all his or her might to be seen. It's just plain boring and totally non-interesting. There was this old trick of hiding in the shadows, that worked of course… but sometimes you could step on the toes of someone else hiding in he shadows…

Salazar went over to the bar and ordered a drink in a low voice. He received it and made a big deal of not touching the bartender's hand, he had never seen a dirtier one before. He actually checked his glass with vodka and wizard lemon juice (extra sour) for poison before he drank it. He stood in the shadows for a while before he manoeuvred himself to stand next to a table with drunken poker players. His whole move was discrete. One of the best sources was often a group of drunken middle-aged men with questionable jobs. And if not for information they were always good blackmail material. He couldn't even remember the countless frogs he had heard leaving those kinds of men's drunken tongues in his days.

"Ey chap! Wanna play some?" One of the men suddenly asked him. Still not showing his face he said quietly, but with some ironic humour in his voice:

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to loose my money to you and your acquaintances… I'm a poor player and I'm sure I would be a boring match for you…" he said.

The men found that funny and let out a several loud barks of laugher. Another men he had not yet spoken too drew out a chair for him.

"Here ya go! Sit down with yeh and let's play a round. I'm sure yeh gonna find yourself havin' fun."

"If you insist," he said easily and sat down gracefully. Step one was taken. He had fooled those men into believing he wasn't any good at the game. He'd keep them believing that. He had found out through the years that people were more willing to talk if things went their way and it wasn't like he couldn't afford to spend some money.

A man with greasy hair and a big moustache began handing out cards. Salazar got some real good one's and cursed silently. He could make good combinations with all of them, fortunately those men had decided to make two switches so he decided to take two new cards and those cards wasn't good at all and he wasn't able to make any good combinations that could end up with him as the winner.

He lost the first round according to plan. He had to walk the fine line between being bad at the game, and faking being bad. If he was too obvious with laying out the wrong cards they'd find out he was bluffing.

"Any new in town?" he asked discreetly after a few rounds when he noticed they had loosened up around him.

"News? You're not from around here?" a beefy man asked. Salazar seriously wondered if he could walk without waddle forwards.

"I am," he said. "But I haven't been around for a while."

"Ooooh," they said, dragging on it. They probably thought he had kept away because he was in trouble with the authorities, and he let them think that.

"News," one of them said thoughtfully. "There is things happening everyday you know," he said.

Salazar nodded in acknowledgment. Of course he knew, he wasn't stupid.

"To mention the big things… the death eater activity has increased noticeable. The Ministry isn't denying _his _return anymore…" the man who first invited him to sit down said. By now they were all sitting with their heads close together in a circle and murmured to each other.

"Indeed?" he said interested. He let some how his interest show, but not much. The men took it as a hint to continue. Maybe they thought he was involved in someway.

"Yes. Some known death eaters have been spotted in some very strange places. No one knows what they're doing but they're up to something, that's for sure!" the man continued. The beefy man spoke next.

"Only a few weeks ago there was something going on with Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban so they sent him to St Mungos, but he was soon put back in Azkaban. He's still there now. But there have been whispers about him acting strange, not like before. We think he's perhaps finally breaking."

"Finally? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Yeah, well… There have been reports that Azkaban doesn't affect Malfoy like all the others. People compare him with Sirius Black…" the man said something more but Salazar wasn't listening.

So Lucius Malfoy is an animagus… that would explain it…. He thought. He turned back to the conversation.

"Where has the death eaters been spotted?" he asked. The men traded looks with each other before the beefy man answered.

"Near Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, in Glasglow and in muggle London. They've been very spread out. "

Salazar nodded. He could see no connection to all this, but he still didn't know the precise locations but he had a feeling that the men, if they knew, wouldn't tell him of them.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes. There's been some whispers about an organisation called The order of The Phoenix. They're supposed to be some sort of a order against you-know-who. Whether it's real or not is difficult to say… but we think it exist."

Oh, so someone's been talking out of line, he thought. Perhaps that Mungus.. Mundgus.. Mundungus.. Whatever his name was… He seemed to be quite a punk from the underworld.

"And there's the King of darkness of course. He's been active again. We haven't heard much from him for a couple of years now." That certainly caught Salazar's attention.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"We're not too sure. We never sees his face, he's just like you," they answered in chorus.

Salazar wrinkled his forehead in concentration, but they couldn't see that of course.

"Where can I find him?" he asked.

He watched how they all drew back a little.

"Oh you don't wanna contact him lad! He's dangerous! He's nothing for someone like you," they said with some superior smiles.

Salazar stood up.

"I think I decide that best for myself gentlemen. Now, tell me where he is," he said and suddenly there was a threat in his voice that told the men not to fuck with him.

"He's sitting over there," one man said and nodded to a corner. Salazar took a glance and saw someone sitting in a dark corner. He was very easy to over look, he blended in perfectly.

He bid farewell to the men and walked over to the lonely person sitting there.

"I heard you're the King of darkness," He said without hesitation to the figure.

"So they call me. But not many is foolish enough to come to me to announce that," a dark voice answered him and Salazar was surprised.

By the seventh hell! I know this guy! He thought. But he wouldn't let the man know that he knew his real identity.

"Perhaps the others are just to foolish to let your intelligence go to waste since you're not involved in their conversations," he replied. The man seemed to look him over. He could feel some tingling at his mental wards.

"Save yourself some time and don't even try. There's no way in," he offered.

"You're powerful," the mystical man said. "How come I haven't heard of you?"

"That doesn't matter," Salazar cut off and sat down. "I want you to inform me of Lucius Malfoys whereabouts," he said right at point.

The mystery man laughed him right in the face and no one laughs at Salazar. He stood up and pressed the man violently up against the wall, attacking everyone's attention.

"I suggest you do as I ask **Mr** _King of Darkness_, or you might have some problems keeping yourself alive," he hissed out in the dead silence.

* * *

ASquealinfgYaoiFanGirl: Thank you!

Metirana: Yeah, sure I could. I know I didn't do last chapter very smoothly, sorry for that! thank you.

Merkabah: Yes, I will continue this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cheers!

angelkitty77: Thank you!

HarrySlytherinson: I think you'll be surprised by what will happen with Lucius... Thanks!

Snuffles-dog25: That's good. Thank you!

Ginny M: Draco... well he's an complicated person, isn't he? We'll see hoe he bends later on, I promise you that. Thank you!

Tara-Yo: Yeah, I probably did... I don't know what exactly you're talking about but I'm sure you're right.. I'm used with my spelling being crap, either that or it's the computers fault... ;) Thanks!

MoonFireFire: Thank you!

volleypickle16: Thanks very much! (Jonny D, Pirates)

HAZZAGRIFF: That's good... thank you!

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy: Mmmm, we'll see about that... Thank you!

nogoalielikeme: thank you!

HecateDeMort: Thanks!


	6. The King Of Darkness Confess

**The Return Of Slytherin**

_Chapter 6 - The King Of Darkness confess_

"My, I must say there's a lot of gut's in you... I wonder… Say, are you a Gryffindor?" The King of Darkness asked.

"Oh, you don't wanna go down that road," Slytherin smirked. "After all, I know more abort Gryffindors than most people," he smirked.

"Curious," the man responded. He was acting as if he wasn't pressed up the wall at all. He reacted as if it was a daily occasion. And that wasn't the impression Salazar had gotten. This was a guy you didn't mess with.

"So will you comply to my request or do I need to get nasty?" Salazar asked.

The man laughed quietly.

"And what was your request, come again?"

"Tell me were Lucius Malfoy is and I won't hurt you…much."

"I would be much more relaxed if we could talk somewhere... without an **_audience_**." He said the last word aloud, and his voice rang in the silence. Once the meaning had sunken in on each and everyone, they hurriedly went back to their previous doings. No one looked over at them again.

"Amazing what a control you've got over them," Salazar said dryly.

"Well everyone's got their ting I suppose."

Salazar unhanded The King of Darkness, but he still kept and weary eye on him. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. The King of Darkness lowered his hand slowly, as he knew he was being watched carefully. He went to pick up something but Salazar stopped him.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," he said silently.

The King of Darkness straightened up a bit.

"Very well then, why don't you pick it up for me?" Salazar knew that the King of Darkness tried to trick him. A normal person would find it nothing strange with a wand, but Salazar knew there were a several protection charms on the wand that lay on the floor underneath the table. Only one of them would cause a slow death if no counter curse. He knew that the protections were there because he was able to sense magic. Further more he had invented those protections himself some centuries ago. He decided to show off a little bit.

He performed a silent and wandless counter curse that would eliminate the threat of all those protections before he bent down to pick it up. All this he was doing calmly with no haste.

He handed the wand over to the speechless King of Darkness. Quickly, and still without any indication that he was doing magic, he replaced the curses and charms so the other man wouldn't notice they had been missing for a few seconds.

The King of Darkness didn't comment on it but he did give him an unreadable look.

"Perhaps it's time to draw back. Follow me, we can talk in my room," the King of Darkness said.

Salazar wondered why the sudden change of heart and he decided not to trust it.

"Yes of course, but I rather see we'll take another room than yours, after all, we just met," he said and couldn't help but add the last words.

The king of Darkness gave him a nod.

"Alright then. Why don't you lead the way? Since I don't know any other room than mine."

Salazar decided that now was the time to make a move or else he'd loose the man's patience.

After half an hour they were both seated in a room in muggle London.

"Now then, I would like to know everything about Malfoy," he said.

"And why do you put your trust in my knowledge?" the man asked.

"Because if you lie, and I'll find out you've been fooling me you won't live for long," he said sweetly.

"Ahhh," the man said, acknowledging the very subtle threat. The man was silent for a while; Salazar couldn't even hear his breathing. Then again, neither could anyone hear his own.

"Lucius Malfoy was but in Azkaban a while back. A few weeks ago he was having…. An episode. No one knows what it was; neither does those doctors he had at the hospital. They claimed he was mentally mad and that there was no other explanation since he was otherwise healthy. I, however, have my own suspicions:"

"Tell me about them," Salazar said.

"It's not widely know but Lucius is an animagus."

Salazar nodded. He had suspected that since the beginning. That would be the easiest way of surviving Azkaban.

The King of Darkness noted that Salazar didn't look surprised nor impressed and wondered why.

"Since the animal mind isn't as complex as the human I suppose it's only natural if you don't get affected by the dementors in an animal form, therefore Lucius wasn't affected in the mind. He wasn't going mental. It is my beliefs that somehow, Lucius managed to bribe one of the hacks on a routine control to capture, or switch him with another prisoner at the hospital. So Lucius faked his illness, the hack used one of the prisoners, and they switched appearance at the hospital with pollyjuice potion. He is now running free on the streets. The ministry will never suspect anything since there's an impostor, posing as Lucius." The black figure paused. "Since I've now told you this I think it's only fair if I get to know your name."

Salazar's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't your guess, you know. You would have fooled most people, but I'm not one of them. Either you were in this yourself or you've spoken to someone involved. Even the best guess wouldn't be as detailed as yours."

The King of Darkness froze in his movement but recovered quickly.

"Or it might just have been a lucky shoot."

"Hardly," Salazar snorted. "Tell me where you learnt all this."

"You know, I thought of you as a Gryffindor. But no such would be as clever as you, you must be a Slytherin."

"There's no slithering out of this," Salazar cut him off. "Either you tell me or face your death." To prove his seriousness in it he raised his wand and pointed it towards the man's heart.

The man stiffened.

"What do you choose?" Salazar asked.

"Alright, I tell you what else I know," The man said quickly.

"Of course, I knew you would," he said smugly. He could practically _feel _the man's glare even if he couldn't see it.

Salazar waited.

"I was in on it."

Okey, Salazar hadn't expected the man to come out clean. He half suspected he'd try to lay the blame on someone else or perhaps manipulate the truth so he would make it look like someone else was doing the things he had done.

"Were you now?"

"I was the one brewing the potion."

But this man, his loyalty lies in… It just didn't add up.

"You're a supporter of the Dark Lord," He said calmly once it hit him. But then, this would mean there was a spy among the Order of the phoenix.

* * *

The Wyrd Sister: yeah.

Fan of Great Works: yeah, sorry 'bout that!

Henrietta: thank you.

shazia)Riavera: yeah well, that would be explained once they're at Hogwarts.

R-Krulle: Alright, I don't know what to turn it into yet.

nogoalielikeme Thank you.

stuck-in-a-tree: ok, who's ephidel? An elf? Thanks.

aloneforevemore: Thanks a lot!

HecateDeMort: thank you.

volleypickle16: thanks

twighlightshadow: thank you

japanese-jew: Well.. Keep working that brain for a now! Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**NOTE: **So do you think I should continue this story? It went out to be a little bit lamer than I first planned. It's a shame there's no ADULT rating on ff. But yeah, what do you think?

* * *


	7. The search goes on

**

* * *

**

**THE RETURN OF SLYTHERIN**

**CHAPTER 7**

_**BETA: D.A**_

The King of Darkness shook his head slightly. Then he spoke.

"I am not a slave for the Dark Lord," he replied masterfully but Salazar wasn't one to be fooled.

"I never said you were a slave, you are nothing less than a _supporter_," Salazar said back. The King of Darkness laughed without any happiness in his voice. It was a cold and hallow laugh.

"You're good," he said. "All right, I am a Dark Lord supporter, but yet I am not."

Salazar was not stupid so he understood even through the man spoke in riddles and was never straight to the point in anything.

"You work for yourself, isn't that so" he said and the man nodded.

"I suppose I can not say anything about that since I only serve my own purpose as well," he said. It was true, he wasn't a light wizard but neither was he… alright so maybe he was a dark wizard but he wasn't _terrible _evil, only a little. The Wizarding world really ought not to paint everything in black and white, he thought.

"I still don't know who you are," the man pointed out.

"Well, let us make sure it stays that way," Salazar replied like a snaky old git, "and by the way, why aren't you neutral in the war? It sounds a lot easier to me."

"I don't do 'easy'. Besides, I like to know what's going on and right now I get the first hand information, I wouldn't change that for the world. I do not like not knowing what is going on around me."

"I see. Well then, if you still wish to live and know what is going on around you I suggest you bring me to your friend Lucius, I know you know where he is," Salazar said easily. The King of Darkness glared but made no comment.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Move it!" Salazar snapped. The King of Darkness grumbled something.

"What was that" Salazar demanded intimidating.

"I said I need my wand to make a portkey, it is the only way to bring us there since there is no fireplaces near this room" the King of Darkness retorted. Salazar shook his head.

"Just tell me the destination and I'll fix the rest," he said. The King of Darkness told him the address and Salazar made a portkey that took them away. Salazar raised and eyebrow when he saw a shabby shack in a dark place, while fog played over the ground but Salazar knew where he was.

"You have him hidden in your home, how original," he sneered, his words colored by heavy sarcasm. The King of Darkness shrugged.

"Why not? No one would ever look here."

Indeed, no one would ever _want_ to come out here, he thought and suppressed a shiver caused by the cold fog. Further more the place seemed deserted and lonely, a perfect place to use as a hide out or a torture station or something of that sort. The king of Darkness led him inside. It looked better inside. The King of Darkness turned to him for further instructions.

"Call on your friend," he said.

"LUCIUS!" the man yelled. They waited for a while but there was no answer. He made a sign for him to call again and he did. This time they got an answer.

"What! I am busy" The voice came from upstairs. _Well, I suppose there is no basement in this place_, he thought but he wasn't sure.

"I need you right now! We have an situation," The King of Darkness shouted before Salazar could stop him. Salazar raised his wand.

"I did no wrong, he doesn't know you are here," the man said hurriedly. Salazar didn't care. He didn't trust this man.

"Lay down on the couch," he hissed. The man did as he was told. Before he could ask anything Salazar performed an ancient binding spell so it would look like the man was asleep while in reality he was fully paralyzed and could not get out of it without the counter cure which he doubted anyone but him knew in this life time. Then he hid quickly behind the door because he could hear footsteps coming his way down the stairs. He saw Lucius Malfoy enter the room, looking around impatiently before he spotted the man on the couch.

"What is it now" he asked. When the man didn't answer Lucius leaned over the man and examined him.

"Oh shit, Se-" Salazar attacked from behind with another paralyzing spell and Lucius fell down on the floor. Salazar walked out the room and up the stairs in search for Harry. He checked the rooms but saw nothing. _There's got to be a hidden door or something here somewhere_, he thought. He did not want to spend valuable time looking for it so he decided to wake The King of Darkness.

"Where is the opening?"

"Wha-"

"To the dungeons" he said and chanced. The King of Darkness pointed to a bookcase. Salazar nodded and before the King of Darkness could do anything the spell was put back on him. Salazar sneered at the very much unoriginal place for a hidden door. A bookcase, really. As if everybody doesn't already know that, even a muggles does! He walked down some old uneven stone-steps and was the further down he walked the worse the air got. It reeked of old dungeon and the air was cold and damp. It held an unhealthy atmosphere.

Stopping when he reached the bottom. The only light source down there came from lit torches hanging from the wall. The wind blow made the shadows dance on the gray damp stonewalls when he walked past them. He stopped when he came into the far end. Harry was hanging from the wall and by the looks he was unconscious.

Salazar hurried forward to release him from the chains. He could only imagine what horrible things Lucius had done to him.

"Hey, kid! Wake up" Salazar said and when that didn't help he used a simple spell to do the work.

Green eyes looked around and he quickly adopted a defiant facemask. When he spotted Salazar that was replaced by relief, shortly followed by scowling.

"There you are you _stupid_ old snake fart" he said hoarsely.

Salazar stood up.

"Now, if I would have known you would greet me like that I would have left you down here to rot," he said.

"Oh really, as if!"

"Duh" Salazar said and stuck his tongue out. It looked like Harry was about to reply but he was overcome by pain ad moaned. Salazar quickly realized that Harry's condition was much more seriously than he had first thought and picked him up. He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the fireplace. He searched the mantle for the floopowder and found it.

"St Mungus" he shouted and stepped into the fire.

"Why do we always have to end up in hospitals?" he asked the young man in his arms. He shook his head.

"I would much rather spend my time in that grave of yours," he told him and some by passers stared at him incredulously.

_I will be back for you later, King of Darkness and you, Lucius Malfoy, _he thought darkly as he passed Harry over to Healer.

* * *


	8. Home

* * *

**THE RETURN OF SLYTHERIN**

**Chapter 8**

**BETA:** Fallen da Woods (DEW)

* * *

The St Mungo's healers had done what they could. Harry had been brought back to their crept. Salazar made sure his wounds were taken care off and that Harry's mental health was stable. Of course it had taken it's toll to be Lucius Malfoy's prisoner. Lucius was a cynical and cruel man. Harry was no super human, he was a bit stronger and a bit kinder than an average man but in the end he was still human. Salazar did not believe that Harry, or anyone for that matter, could walk away from captivity without mental damage of some kind. Harry himself knew that he would probably have nightmares and that he would probably tense and be much more on his guard around people, and in some ways that was good. Every time he had let down his guard so far something bad had happened to him, and he thought it was time to avoid said happenings. On the other hand, being on guard all the time was not something any human being should look forward to.

Many humans that have been involved in a war know all about this. Usually they had to warn people from sneaking up behind them or else they would not be held responsible for their actions. That was no way of living.

"Sal, what will happen now?" he asked. Salazar looked up from the book he was reading. He sat cross-legged at the end of the bed and read while Harry was leaning against the headboard and polishing his wand. Salazar blinked and thought the question thorough.

"Well.. Tomorrow I will go and tell the car salesman 'sorry we crashed your car but hey, you are ensured!'. After that… I am not sure. I mean, we have lost a lot of valuable time because of this whole ordeal but I guess it could have been worse."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Harry asked dryly.

"Why it could have been me in your position!" Salazar said with a grin. Then he pretended to think. "Then again, I would never have gotten myself into your position in the first place." He exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"At least we found out about the King of Darkness!" he said and wrinkled his nose in obvious distain from such a cheesy name. Salazar had told him all about the meeting. "I mean, what kind of name is it anyway?" he continued. "It is so goddamn corny that it is making me sick! I thought Snape had at least a bit more self-esteem. That goes for the people in general too, I mean, I can not believe they actually piss their pants over such a ridiculous name." He shook his head. "_The king of Darkness _and _you-know-who_", he mimicked in a baby voice.

Salazar snorted in laugher.

"Exactly" he said with his eyes lit up. For the first time since Harry's rescue he had willingly spoken up without Harry inclining him to do so.

"it is unbelievable, but you told me about that old potion book so…"

"The one that belongs to Snape.. . Yes", Harry filled in.

"The half blood prince…" Salazar snorted. "That is corny too! Typical teenagers who want to be 'cool' with a 'darker name' ".

"I know, but some people piss their pants hearing your name… does that make _yours _corny too?" Harry asked with mischief written all over his face and eyes. Salazar glared and threw his book at him which Harry easily caught in his hand.

"Bloody seeker…", Salazar murmured.

"What are you reading anyway?" Harry asked and looked at the old cover. It was made of dark-brown, leather, almost blackened with age. It seemed ancient. Sal seemed to read his thoughts.

"I know it is quite old, it was written in my youth I do not know if you saw it but it was with me in the coffin."

"I was thinking _ancient_ really" Harry responded calmly and Salazar caught on.

"Ha ha, very funny" he said with his voice dripping wth sarcasm and his eyes giving him a killer glare.

_How Slytherinish_, Harry thought involuntarily. The thought caught up with him and he grinned. _No shit he is slytherinish, **he is **Slytherin_! He thought. He laughed out loud.

"What?" Salazar said slightly put out after a while. Salazar had no idea about what was so funny that it had Harry laughing almost in tears. Harry refused to tell him but chuckled every time he looked up at Salazar.

"**_What?" _**Salazar hissed.

"'S nothing", he said in obvious amusement.

"Fine!" Salazar snapped. He then proceeded to explain the books use while Harry grinned like an idiot on drugs the entire time.

Salazar grinned evilly. He knew exactlywhat to say next in order to strip Harry of his amusement.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

**THE RETURN OF SLYTHERIN **

_**-CHAPTER NINE-**_

**BETA: NEEDED! **EMAIL! (or review)**  
INFO: **This chapter is not Betad, sorry about that. www. live journal. com /users/ draycious

**

* * *

****A SEVERAL WEEKS LATER, AT THE TRAIN STATION **

Harry Potter and Salazar Slytherin, or rather; Harry Potter and _Sal Randle _were already seated on the train to Hogwarts. They had been the first ones to arrive, just like they had planned it. Salazar had wanted to get familiar with the train before they would share it with hundreds of others. Harry had found out that Salazar could be pretty paranoid at times, and always needed to make sure he had a several escape plans in case something would happen.

Therefore Harry was now sitting in the compartment Salazar had chosen for them, after systematically going through them all. He watched with detached interest as Salazar inspected the windows. Salazar tried to open them only to find out they were locked for the safety of the students. Salazar looked at Harry.

"Can you believe this?" he asked outraged. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at him.

"Can I believe what?" he asked calmly. Since they had been pretty much glued together throughout the summer Harry had changed mentality quite a bit. He had learned how to calm a riled up Slytherin, and how to respond when the man was stressed out or unhappy about something. Harry had found that keeping his own temper generally helped him to avoid getting hexed or into an heated argument that would last for hours. If he simply kept himself and his feelings restrained he got along better with Slytherin.

Salazar and him had continued their training, until the very day before this day, when Slytherin had declared that "This is the best you'll ever get". Harry knew he still had a lot of things to learn, but he could perform the most important moves in magic, such as shadow walking, duelling with dark arts as well as keeping various defence shields strong and up for a long time. Perhaps he was no expert in those areas, but at least he was above the average person. He also knew that Slyhterin was a master, an expert in the fields, so he could always ask Salazar for coaching and more help if needed. As it were he thought he was pretty good and could probably take a stand against Voldemort in a duel. Salazar had told him that Voldemort had lost a lot of power since his resurrection, which in turn didn't make the man an expert in dark arts any longer. He simply didn't have the power it required anymore.

"Can you believe they have locked the windows?" Salazar said and pointed at the dusty and dirty window. It certainly needed to be washed. Harry had never seen the train that dirty before, and he wondered what was different with it this time around.

"Well, there are children on board this train you know. The train is meant to be safe for the students. I can only imagine what the parents would say to the governors of the school board if a student fell out of the window. I doubt anyone would make it after a fall like that," he said quietly, but not by any means too quiet to be heard. Salazar snorted and drew out his wand from his robes in one graceful, fluid movement. _That's a practiced move, _Harry thought immediately with a wry smile. Trust Slytherin to want to impress. Slytherin didn't seem to notice his reluctant amusement over his actions, and proceeded to spell the window open.

"Why are you undoing the spell? I am sure someone will notice. They must check those spells," Harry protested. Salazar ended his spell, and went over to the window and pushed it until it opened. A cloud of dust arose in the compartment.

"Jesus Christ!" Harry coughed. "What is that? Dry mud? It certainly smells like old dog's breath!" he complained. Salazar pulled up his robe and held it over his moth and nose at the same time as he murmured a spell which Harry didn't quite catch. The air was instantly cleared. Salazar pointed his wand at the window and for a second Harry feared the man would blast the whole window away, but then he realised that Salazar had simply used a cleaning spell.

"Somehow something tells me _that_ wasn't "mud"," Salazar said to him and sat down in the seat opposite from him. Harry made a face. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was, but he asked anyway.

"What is it then?" Salazar seemed to think for a bit until he went down on all fours on the compartment floor and inspected the left over dust on the floor. Harry didn't want to be any less effective so he went down on his knees beside Salazar.

"It looks kind of greyish, don't you think?" he asked puzzled and poked around in it with his wand. Salazar nodded beside him. The man seemed quite absent-minded. Harry tried to smell the dust, but only sneezed. Soon he gave up and went back to his seat. He took off his robe and shook it free from dust. Soon it was black again instead of the previous grey.

"Well?" he asked Slytherin impatiently and received a glare for his efforts. Non the less Slytherin got up and answered.

"I think it's dead people." Harry stopped in mid movement as he tried to get the dust out of his hair. He didn't feel as freaked out as perhaps he would have been before this summer, but it still didn't feel very good to be told he had been powered with dead people's ashes. Even if he already knew the answer he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Salazar shrugged as he too began to shake the dust out of his hair. He didn't seem faced by this. Slythern never seemed bothered by the creepy stuff.

"It's ashes of dead people," he said with indifference. "It's not common knowledge… well actually only a selected few knows about it, but this train is sometimes used for transporting cremated bodies of magical creatures to a cave located in Wales. It has existed for a several thousands years, even if perhaps they didn't use a train as transport back then. Anyway, what I am trying to say is that the wizarding world dispose of all evidence that there is magical creatures such as all the animals, the vampires, veelas or elves… Imagine what the muggles would do and say if they found a half rotten unicorn somewhere in the forests."

Harry was quite shocked. He didn't quite know how to respond to this. The first question which popped into his mind was how those dead beings remains could have ended up on the train.

"Why is the train covered in their remains?" he asked. He didn't like the thought of the remains of these creatures being treated with disrespect. Salazar shrugged.

"The railroad leads all the way into the cave, I suppose the speed of the train disturbs the ashes in there." Harry nodded. It made sense.

"You know, I don't think I want to know how you knew this," he joked weakly to get rid of the heavy atmosphere. Salazar gave him a scary grin. Harry hurriedly said something that would get Slazars mind off whatever it was he was thinking. "So, are you quite done with foreseeing our demise in twenty different ways, or are you going to predict more and find other escape plans?" he asked, and deliberately changed the subject.

"Nah, besides, I've uncovered more than twenty possible escapes, what do you take me fore? I am the great Salazar Slytherin, I mean come on, give me some credit here!" Salazar said and straightened up as if that made him look more important. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The way I see it you don't need anymore flattery, your ego is too big as it is," he said dryly.

Salazar threw him a poisonous look. "Say that again while we're in school and you'll get the detention of your life!" he threatened.

"Oooh, I'm shaking!" Harry said. "But beside all that shaking going on, I still can't believe Dumbledore accepted your request for teaching the Defence against the dark arts class, he doesn't even know who you are!" he said incredulous at Dumbledore's carelessness. Slyherin nodded.

"I too think it's strange that he didn't even request to meet me on an interview. He just accepted right away, but I suppose he had no choice. No one wants the job, they are to scared to even think twice about it." Harry nodded, fully agreeing.

"Yeah tell me about it! Did you know there is a rumour going around among the students that the position is cursed?" he asked. Slyhterin nodded.

"I believe you mentioned it before, yes. But what do I care? I'd like to see the curse which could being me down!" Harry shook his head at Slytherin. For being so old and supposedly wise, the man certainly did brag like a teenager.

"I never knew Slyhterins were supposed to be arrogant. According to Snape that's my job, as a Gryffindor," he said. Slyhterin leaned forward.

"It's not arrogance Harry, it's the truth. Nothing more, nothing less." Harry had to grudgingly agree to that. Even if Salazar made it sound like he was bragging, he was indeed speaking the truth, well, most of the times anyway.

"I would rather have had you enrolled as a student," he said in a sulking voice. They could have had a lot of fun together, and he had sort of gotten used to having Slytherin at his side by all times, so it would feel weird once they were apart. Salazars mood was immediately changed, and not into the better.

"I can't believe it's so hard to find a tooth of a multiplied colored squirrel of the _fir cone _species these days!" Slyhterin said angrily.

"Yes, I can't imagine why, perhaps because they're practically gone **EXTINCT**?" Harry spat. He was so sick and tired of hearing about that damn squirrel which had ruined all their plans. Salazar was supposed to brew an age altering potion which would keep him a few years younger, until he took an antidote. The thing with the potion was that it was undetectable, and the only potion they could use which Mad Eye Moody couldn't see through, and both Harry and Salazar expected to meet the man sooner or later. Therefore they had to move on to plan B, which they were acting on now; making sure Slyhterin became a teacher at Hogwarts.

"Let me tell you that those damn squirrels were practically everywhere in my youth!" Salazar defended his 'slight' error.

"And we all know that wasn't exactly yesterday. I wonder what else has gone extinct since your "youth". Oh let me see, I heard the mammoths went extinct too!" he said arrogantly. Salazar chose to meet that cheek with a well placed zap of his wand.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Harry yelled as he flew out of his seat, angrily rubbing his sore upper tight. He had been zapped dangerously near his private bits. "I can't believe you! You're making me so angry that I just want to kill you and be over and done with you!" he snarled as he tried to soothe his leg and at the same time making sure to throw his darkest glare over at Slytherin. Unfortunately Slyhterin seemed fairly unimpressed by his antics.

"Are you quite finished?" he man asked him haughtily.

"Fucking hell I'm not!" Harry hissed back at him. Slyherin was about to respond when they both jumped at a sudden sound by the window. Without thinking too much about it they both drew their wands quickly and pointed it at the window while drawing in close to each other.

"What the…" Harry said as water began to spray the windows. He could feel Salazar relaxing beside him and sit down again.

"Don't worry about it. They're just cleaning the train before the students arrives and see the remains," Salazar explained to him. Harry nodded and sat down slowly, not quite trusting the danger to be non existent. "I think they'll arrive soon, and then our long wait will be over. It's getting bloody boring in here," Slyherin continued and Harry raised his eyebrows again.

"Bloody boring?" he repeated. "Let me remind you that _you _were the one who wanted to be here early, you've been excited for days by the prospect of seeing, and I quote, 'my old train'."

"Well, now I've seen it," Slytherin said with a non committed shrug.

"I can't believe you, you're so bloody frustrating and outrageous!" Harry sighed.

"I aim to please," Slytherin said with a cheeky smile and Harry let out a frustrated sound.

"See, that's what I am talking about! There is no way to stop you, it just keeps on coming!" he said. Salazar waved a hand in his direction as he leaned over to look out the now clean window.

"Speaking of coming, the students have arrived," Salazar said quite unexpectedly. Harry quickly got up and shoved Slyhterin roughly out of the way so he could see for himself. True enough, the students had indeed arrived.

"Well, damn," Harry said as Slytherin came back to his side, squeezing himself near the window so they both could watch in an angle which permitted them to see the entrance to platform 9 ¾.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**THE RETURN OF SLYTHERIN**

**-CHAPTER TEN-**

**INFO: **www. Live journal. users/draycious

Beta: none

* * *

The students practically fell upon each other since they all wanted to enter the platform first. Most students were accompanied with their families, but Harry spotted some lonely students too. He could easily separate the old students from the young, not only were the first years small but he could practically smell their anxiety of what were to come. He found it quite amusing to watch them look around with big eyes, he didn't remember himself being so scared of going to school. Sure, everything had been new and exciting and he hadn't known what to expect, but surely most students came from wizarding families like Ron? He was interrupted in his musings when he spotted a large group of people. He drew back from the window quickly and almost stumbled over Salazar in the process.

"What on earth are you doing?" Salazar asked him as Harry righted himself.

"Don't you see them too?" he asked and hid behind Salazar while still watching the group of people. Salazar raised and eyebrow and gave him a glance.

"I can see many people," he stated and Harry hit him on his shoulder since he knew Salazar was deliberately fucking with him. The man had obviously seen what he had seen.

"Well?" he hissed and yanked on Slytherin's robes.

"Fine," Salazar said with a snort. "_Yes, _I see them, and _no _I don't particularly care about them," he answered. Harry decided that there was no point in standing there drooling in the window so he sat down in the seat.

"What if they come in here? They might search the train for me," he said while rearranging his robes so they didn't get wrinkled.

"What are the order going to do?" Salazar asked contemptuously and whipped around so his robes flared around him dramatically. Snape wasn't the only one who was able to do that move. "They can't touch you. You're here when you're supposed to be, neither one of them are your legal guardians, nor will they be able to get the truth out of you since it is illegal to give you a truth potion. Besides, I am here with you."

"Oh, I feel very comforted and secure now," Harry muttered but Salazar didn't seem to mind terrible.

"Well you should," he said haughtily. "I _am_ the most powerful wizard in the world, you know." Harry only nodded absently since he had heard it all before. He wasn't sure that Salazar was the most powerful wizard, since he himself had quite a big deal of power in him, but he didn't want to challenge Slytherin's ego by pointing that out.

"I am not afraid of them if that's what you think," he told him. "I just want to avoid and confrontation and the complications that arise with it," he explained. Salazar finally sat down in his seat across of him.

"If life was that simple it wouldn't be worth living it. Where would all the action and fun be?" Salazar asked. Harry thought Slytherin had a pretty distorted way of looking at life and what it meant, but he didn't say anything. Slyhterin would always be an enigma and he was pretty sure no one would ever truly understand Slytherin. Hell, he didn't even understand half of what left Slyhterins mouth, and yet he lived with him!

"Sometimes I wish I could leave all this behind, you know?" Harry told him and gestured with his hands. "It would be nice to be somewhere else, and to choose for one self what kind of adventure I'd be going through. This whole deal with Voldemort was forced upon me. When I was younger I thought it was my burden to carry around, and I didn't wish it upon someone else, but I must admit that I am not so noble now days. I would run if I could, and I would gladly give this responsibility to somebody else. I don't care who the fuck it is, be it Ron or Hermione… I wouldn't stay to help," he admitted. He had thought about this for a while, and he felt that Slytherin deserved to know what was running through his mind. He half expected Slytherin to began to curse him and yell but Slytherin simply nodded. The man was so unpredictable!

"I wouldn't expect anything less you of. You're only human, and it's a natural instinct to run away when sensing danger. It doesn't make you any worse than the rest of us, you're still here, aren't you?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he murmured and looked away from Slytherin's intense glance.

Slytherin leaned forward in his seat. Harry felt his knees being grasped in a firm grip and he looked up. Slytherin trapped his gaze and immediate attention at once. "I expect you to doubt from time to time. This call of yours isn't easy. I too want to run away sometimes…" Slytherin trailed off, let go of his grip and leaned back in his seat once again before glaring darkly at Harry. "But if you _ever_ tell anyone I said that you wouldn't recognize yourself in a mirror after I'm through with you!" he added in a dangerously low voice. Harry couldn't help but crack a smile at the threat. Slyhterin was also good on bringing him out of the melancholy that he now days experienced quite often.

"I won't," he promised but he couldn't help but add cheekily, "But you gotta admit that was some fine piece of blackmail material you just gave me." Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," he said dryly. Harry had to silently admit to that, but he would be damned if he voiced that out loud! "Now shut up, I can hear the students getting closer," Salazar told him and Harry nodded. It was time to act.

* * *

Several students opened their compartment door before hastily closing the door with an apology when they saw it was already occupied. Salazar and he had to wait for a while before the Order found them.

"Harry!" Tonks greeted and seemed very relieved as she entered the door first. The other order members pushed their way inside right after them so their compartment suddenly became very crowded.

"Hello Tonks," he said calmly and met her gaze calmly.

"Where the hell have you been boy?" Mad eye snarled at him but Harry refused to get angry.

"I've been on a little holiday in the muggle world since my relatives threw me out and you didn't seem bothered to help me at the time. I stayed at a low down hotel, doing nothing much. I tried to stay out of sight which I obviously managed to do," he told them in a steady voice. Lupin was among the crown and he had his look of disappointment plastered on. This time, unlike his third year, it didn't bother him the least.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done? You could have been killed and all out hard work to keep you safe would have been for nought!" Mad eye thundered. Harry stared back at the man defiantly.

"I'm still here aren't I?" he said rudely. Mad eye closed his mouth and glared at him angrily. He didn't have a handy retort, Harry had been right after all. Lupin decided to step in.

"Harry, we have been very worried and we have looked all over the place for you. What your relatives did was wrong, and we've spoken to them about it. We didn't realise your situation until it was too late and you were already gone, or else we would have come and taken you with us." Harry had to restrain himself from telling Lupin that he saw right through his little lie, but he didn't. Instead he decided to try and put an end this conversation. He saw that the order looked at Salazar suspiciously, who still hadn't spoken. Salazar's face was expressionless, bordering towards bored, but he followed the conversation around him with rapt attention.

"What's done is done. We can't change the past and everything went well. Let's leave it at that, shall we?" he asked. "This summer treated me good. I had a nice breathing pause and I enjoyed myself," he told them. The order members seemed to think it through.

"Alright," Lupin finally said. "But you must promise never to do something like this again," he said sternly. Harry put on his most innocent look and met the werewolves eyes.

"I won't," he said and lied him right in his face. Lupin didn't seem to know that through, and nodded in acceptance.

"Now then… I believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting your compartment mate, yet," Lupin said meaningfully.

"Oh…" Harry said before clearing his throat. "Well, this is the new Professor against the Dark Arts, Professor Sal Randle," he told them.

"How do you do," Salazar said but made no movement towards shaking any hands. Moody nodded in greeting but seemed very suspicious. Even Lupin seemed a bit hesitant towards Salazar. _If only they knew, _he thought humorously.

"Will you be alright here, Harry?" Lupin asked him and he nodded. Sure he would!

"Hermione and Ron will join you soon," Tonks added. "The Weasley's are only just saying goodbye to each other."

_Oh joy_, he thought sourly. His friends would no doubt try to get all the secrets out of him. All in vain of course.

"That's great, I've missed them," he said and lied through his teeth. He hadn't missed them one bit. They had grown apart since the first time they met. Sure, they had been through a lot together and he cherished those moment but things wasn't right between them now. Everything seemed forced, even their conversation and he didn't want to live through another year that way. If he wanted to evolve and grow as a person he needed to move on and not be afraid of being on his own and going his own ways. He also had Salazar to lean on in the man time, until he found out who he really was and what he wanted to do with his life.

"Take care Harry!" Tonks said and gave him a quick hug. Lupin leaned in and have him another one.

"Yeah, see you later," he said without knowing when that would be. Usually he didn't see much of those people. Even through he didn't want them around them he wasn't hating them, nor did he wish them any harm accept for perhaps Dumbledore. Those people risked their lives everyday for something they believed in, and how could that be wrong? Just because he didn't necessarily agree with everything they did it didn't mean he wouldn't try to protect them, in the future.

When the compartment door closed after the last of the member, Salazar and Harry's gaze met. They were finally alone again.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

**T****HE RETURN OF SLYTHERIN**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_By Pure Black_

**INFO: **www. live journal. com / users/ draycious or blackmoore hotmail. com

**NOTES: **I am sorry about the quality of this chapter, there will be better ones in the future.

* * *

Harry looked up at the castle with an expressionless face. He no longer had the same feelings as before for this place. It didn't feel like home, even through he still enjoyed being here. What he didn't like was what the castle now days represented. It wasn't a place to grow and learn like it was supposed to be, it was a castle full of prejudges and resentment and suppression. The dislike of other houses had gotten out of hand, and that's one of the reasons why Salazar had returned. It was time to clean up this mess. Harry sighed deeply. The problem was how to start. He hardly knew where to begin! 

The train ride had gone smoothly from when the order had left them. Since neither he nor Salazar felt very eager to share the rest of the ride with a bunch of Weasley's and a Granger they had locked the compartment door and ignored it every time some tried to get in. Harry thought it was refreshing to break the tradition of riding with the Gryffindors, he even managed to avoid Malfoy this time around. Salazar had mentioned meeting Malfoy in Diagon Alley when he himself had been captivated and held prisoner by said person's father, but Salazar had never gone much into detail about the meeting. Yet Salazar adopted an knowing smile every time he happened to mention Malfoy, and it made him suspicious. He was certain that Sal knew something he didn't, and it had something to do with Malfoy… Well, he supposed it could be worse, Sal could have known something about Snape while not telling him, that would have made him curious like hell… imagine, to have something on Snape! 

The ride had been fairly boring as well. Nothing much had been said between the two of them since they both were lost in their own thoughts. Everything they were supposed to do at the castle had already been discussed and covered over and over again, so both of them knew what roles to play, and how to do it. Harry felt confident about it all, and he knew he wouldn't mess this up. His training would help him on the way, even if he didn't know all there was to know yet. He knew the magic that was necessary to do the job and that was it, he didn't need anymore training unless he wanted to, which he did. He had an golden opportunity here, to be trained by Salazar Slytherin himself! He would be a fool not to take advantage of the situation. He knew Salazar used him, and _he_ didn't feel guilt about it, so why should he?

"Are you done daydreaming?" Salazar's dry voice asked as the man came up behind him. Harry rolled his eyes as Sal pushed past him roughly and climbed a carriage. 

"Fucker," he murmured but followed never the less. The masses off the students created just the chaos he needed to avoid any familiar faces, and it gave him some time to come up with an believable excuse as to why he hadn't opened to door for his 'friends'. 

As soon as he went inside the carriage it started moving, giving him no time to sit down and therefore he lost his balance and crumbled in an undignified heap at the floor. 

"How graceful of you," Salazar said sarcastically and Harry hissed various obscenities underneath his breath. "While you're down there, would you care to shine my shoes?" Salazar continued and Harry felt it was within his right to punish Sal by putting all his weight on said persons leg as he heaved himself up, despite the fact that he _knew_ Salazar had been hurt at that place in a duel they'd had yesterday. He smirked evilly as he sat up, taking his time in doing so. 

"Get off!" Salazar bellowed and shook him off his leg. The man then proceeded to rub it soothingly while glaring darkly at a now laughing Harry. 

"That's what you get for being a smart ass," he told the man he loved to hate. He almost had no time to react and put up a shield before Sal fired off an hex in his direction.

"Oh, _feisty_," Harry mocked as his shield absorbed the spell. 

"You just wait!" Salazar said and Harry wondered if perhaps he had made an error in annoying Sal. Nothing good could ever come out of it, as he should have known and thought of earlier. He silently cursed himself. "I will _start_ by taking 40 points from Gryffindor," Salazar said darkly. Harry gulped. 'Start', Salazar had said. That meant there was more to come. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stick around long enough to see what that would be. 

"I am sure your lovely housemates will be absolutely thrilled once they learn who caused them to start the term with minus forty points," Sal continued evilly. Harry snorted. 

"Who gives a shit about what they think? If you want to scare me, go ahead but _please_ give me some credit!" He said with a snort. Salazar shrugged.

"Fine!" he said with a huff. "Let's see what you said after having spent a few minutes in their company. In case you've forgotten, those people _whine_," Salazar told him. "But hey! It's your head!" he said with a wicked laugh which normally would have made Harry laugh as well, but the truth of Salazar's words had by now hit him with full force. He swore in a fowl way. He realised that the Gryffindors would keep nagging him about it until he got a terrible headache, and there was nothing he could do about it since he was still supposed to be 'nice Harry'. 

_Well damn_, he thought. Salazar seemed pleased with himself, and he kept on smiling smugly. He seemed to be in a fantastic mood, and when the carriage stopped the man jumped out and had a new sprung in his steps. Harry dragged his feet behind him, and slowly entered the castle in which Salazar had already disappeared in. He knew he wouldn't see him for a while. With a sigh he entered the Great hall and found his way to the Gryffindor table, where he was awaited by some very angry looking friends. 

* * *


End file.
